Assassin
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: Bill and Tom have a fan that's gone far past the edge but the worlds best assassin and Americas best soldier are going to help if they can stop fighting but will love form between the boys and these fighting women?
1. Chapter 1

**Assassin**

_This fiction was written with Mistress Fang I do believe we both wrote about half of it… there is more of it but if you want to read it I want you to review __ This is one of the projects I said I was working on…_

Alex looked at the man in the door from her back bend. She flipped to her feet so fast the man jumped. Alex prowled towards him.

His eyes were wide but Alex laughed and straightened to take the paper from him.

"What is it Basta?"

"A missive from a private agent," the man replied with decorum. The poor servant was so often confused by his mistress's strange actions.

"Nice," Alex turned. "Dismissed," she waved him away he was gone when she checked. The man was learning to step lightly in her house. She read the offer quickly. There was nice pay and she got to chill with rock stars. She might just try this.

She set it on the table before returning to her workout.

./././././././././.

Casey stopped shooting her gun; lowering it she ejected the empty magazine and then placed it on the table.

"What do you need Silvia?"

The woman standing behind her started, she hadn't known that her master knew she was in there. She shook, holding out the envelope to her.

"You have something." She stated, her voice quiet.

Casey held out hand out behind her, not looking.

Silvia handed her the envelope and then ran from the room to make dinner.

Casey put the actual gun down and then opened and took out a piece of paper.

She looked down at it, eyes scanning over the page before she placed it on the table and picked her gun back up.

'Interesting…'

She slipped a new magazine into the gun and then sighted down the barrel.

./././././././././././././

Alex walked down the street pushing her currently maroon hair away from her. She had long ago learned that with a face like hers she couldn't blend in so she had learned to blend in by not blending in.

She raised an eyebrow as a woman in American military uniform stepped out of a very official looking car in front of the hotel where her meeting with her possible employers was to take place. 'This could get interesting', she thought with a smile.

She knew a girl in the military, this couldn't be her though. She never would have been smart enough to get that far. She strode up the stairs wondering what exactly the test was going to be this time.

././././././././././

Casey got out of the car and grabbed a bag before watching it take off. Then she turned and headed into the hotel behind a maroon headed woman.

Her hair looked slightly familiar but she couldn't quite place it.

They both went up the stairs, Casey because she couldn't ever trust the things. The other woman, well… maybe she liked walking.

Casey looked at the paper in her pocket again before heading for the level her new clients were at.

The woman was still in front of her, but eerily quiet, the only sounds were Casey's footfalls and the slight rustle of clothing.

'Stupid silence.' Casey never did like it, used to a battlefield or mines at least. Finally she reached the floor and opened the door, finding the back of the woman she had been following.

'Hmm, odd.' She thought, going down the hall and straight to a door.

But the other woman had gotten there first and was already knocking quietly.

Casey stood back and watched, staying close because this was the room she was supposed to go to.

./././././././././././

Alex could hear the thud of the military boots behind her. She had to fight to keep her lip from curling. Did the woman know nothing of espionage?

Alex entered the room and side stepped out of the door to watch her rival enter. The woman took a precursory look around the room. Her face grew puzzled when she did not see Alex in the room, she did not think to look behind her.

This gave Alex plenty of time to inspect the woman and the room around her. She shut the door silently and stood there waiting for what was to come.

Casey ticked an eyebrow up and looked around the room, finding a few occupants, and the man who had let her in.

"Hallo." He said.

She fixed her icy blue eyes on him and then gave him a quick head to toe body check before allowing herself to nod at him in greeting.

He blinked and she moved forward a bit more, trying to find the other woman.

The door shut behind her, she turned her head slightly to see the man who had let her in letting go of the handle.

Alex watched the German and the American great each other with derision. Neither of them had yet realized she was there. She stood there silently waiting. How long before the man noticed.

Eventually of course she would say something and draw attention to herself but for now she was content studying the soldier, the woman looked eerily familiar.

Casey dropped the bag by the small counter and followed the man into the living area.

"You will be guarding the boys from a rogue stalker. She's been threatening them with kidnap and murder for a while now." He told her.

She nodded, still silent.

"Well, they are in there, if you want to go ahead and go in…" he seemed at a loss for her unresponsive attitude.

"No wonder you need help," Alex spoke into the silence. Everyone in the room jumped about a foot. All eyes were turned to the tall statuesque woman. She did not look threatening but the fact that she had been in the room for five minutes without anyone noticing spoke to her skills. "So unobservant," she tutted.

"Well Miss..." the man said surprised.

"Andromeda Pullox," She said declining the hand shake the man offered her.

"Well Miss Pullox I was beginning to wonder if you would show."

"I noticed," her voice was light and casual. She did not let her eyes settle on the military woman. She had a sneaking suspicion about who she was and she really didn't want it to be.

"Would you like to meet your charges?"

"You're just going to give them to me? No challenge to see if I can really do the job?" She shook her head. This was the craziest job she'd had yet.

Casey lifted an eyebrow at the woman, she had heard that name before… but she just couldn't remember right then.

She turned to the man, still silent as ever.

He looked slightly nervous now, having both women watching him with hawk-like gazes. "Erm… well, here we are…" he pointed and the two women slowly moved to a door.

Casey reached it first and opened it, gesturing for the strange woman to go ahead of her.

Alex resisted the urge to make the woman go first. She didn't like having anyone at her back let alone her, if it was her. Alex let her eyes sweep the scene in front of her.

Four boys sat in front of her. She instantly saw one that was ALOT better looking than the others but she discounted it. This was work not play. Maybe later.

She saw the other woman watching one man particularly. Alex smiled she had a perfect cover. She didn't want to play big tough body guard it was a lot easier to be closer if she was with a guy than if she was his body guard.

"Ladies this is Tom, Georg, and Gustav, and I am Bill," the best looking boy introduced them.

"Marcella, you can call me Marcy," Alex said with a smile.

Casey hummed and looked over them all before nodding her head and returning to studying Marcella. "Mine's Annaed, call me whatever."

She was not normally a big talker, preferring her own thoughts to those of others.

For a second the guys sat there, but then they got up and moved closer, holding out their hands for the two women to shake.

Alex shook hands with the boys briefly quickly noting the strength behind the grip.

"When do we start work?" the other woman asked.

"Whenever," the boys said with a shrug.

"I have a question about that," Alex said and the boys watched her with a mild rapture she had grown used to, "how are we working?"

"As body guards I would assume," Casey said giving Alex a look like she had lost her mind.

"The subject would then work to go around us, if we were there in a slightly more covert way it would be easier to get her."

Casey blinked, what Marcella was hinting at coming clear in her mind. She lifted an eyebrow, "That might work, but we have to think… she may not be the only one gunning for them." She stopped.

"If we do that, then more may come out of the wood work." She finished, stuffing one of her hands into a pocket of her pants.

The boys blinked.

Marcella shrugged.

"So what?" Tom asked he'd been too busy watching the girls to listen.

"Bill, Tom, meet your new girlfriends," Georg said with a snicker. He could already see drama in the making.

"What?" Bill said at the same time Tom said, "Okay," smirking all the while.

Casey looked between the four, wondering why the one with brown hair automatically claimed the two black haired ones as the ones they were to 'date'.

Not that she was complaining, but it was odd to her.

She turned her eyes back to the two who were standing in front of her. She glanced at Marcella, "You first." She stated.

Marcella shrugged delicately, "A job's a job." She could see though the one in skinnies was approaching this all with apprehension.

He also had a kinder look in his eye than the lustful look in his brothers. "What's your name?" she asked him with a small smile.

The man smiled and she saw that he really did look like a young boy.

"Bill," he said.

Casey looked at the one in overly baggy clothes, he was watching her closely. She took one step forward and then looked up at his face, "Your name?"

He smiled down at her, "Tom." He walked over to her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

She resisted the urge to throw it off, "Fine, here's how it is…" she was planning how they had met and 'fallen in love'

"We met at one of the beaches around here, exchanged phone numbers, hung out for a couple of weeks, and then finally you stopped being a chicken and asked me out." She stated, "When you did you asked me at the same beach we met at and I said yes in a really high pitched voice. Then we started rooming together or whatever."

Tom blinked, awed at her ability to make up a complete history in a matter of seconds.

"Here's the thing Bill," Alex said looking down. She really did kind of like this guy but that wasn't going to stop he from her job, "I don't know you yet but we have to be a couple so things may be slightly awkward for a while."

"I guessed," he said with a gentle smile.

"Okay so... you went to get your morning coffee, the people we're extra slow so you decided to sit. I accidentally hit you with my bag as I was running in to get my coffee before class. You asked me out but I said I had to finish school. Then out of the blue I called you 2 weeks ago. You were happy to see me again you asked me to be your girl with flowers, dinner, and all that fun stuff. Then today you took me to a small place in the park and asked me to travel with you. I decided to give everything up to stay with you, sound good?"

"Surprisingly so," he said with a smile.

"It's the stuff tabloids eat up," Alex said with a shrug.

"It is," Bill said with a smile. Inside his head was turning where the hell did all of that come from?

Casey turned to the manager and Marcella, "We need to make an appearance or something to get the stalker's attention…" she looked at the other two in the room.

"Any ideas?" she asked, feeling Tom's arm come off her shoulder.

Only for it to settle on her waist, "We could go out or something." He stated.

"Like for food? Or coffee…" she looked at him then.

"We're out of this," the long haired brunette said motioning to him and the blonde.

"... Let's get a coffee," Bill said with a smile.

"Do you like museums?" Alex asked as the pair walked away.

"I seen any in a while," he responded. Casey and Tom stared after them.

"Well I was thinking more like a club..." Tom said.

"No, we need to introduce this, not get shot or something. A coffee, museum, and then we can come back here." Casey nodded to herself, looking as Marcella and Bill left.

Tom looked put out, he really wanted to go club.

Casey didn't really care.

**That's is guys… did I ever mention that Mistressfang uses HUGE faunts and spacing and uses way to much paper? No… oh well You see this 10 page doc only requires 3! Anyway… please review you guys! I have more but you shall see NONE of it until I see reviews… and yes I am that evil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Assassin**

Casey looked at the manager, "Set us up with a museum, we can get the directions at the coffee shop. Just text them to his cell." She told him.

Tom led her out of the room and down the hall, she went willingly.

When they got to his car her eyes widened, "An Audi?" she whispered, running her fingers along the top of the car.

Tom smirked, "Yep." He unlocked the doors and they climbed in.

She snapped her seatbelt in and then looked out the window; Tom started the car and then pulled out.

A semi awkward silence filled the car, until Tom turned on the radio and popped a CD in, "You heard of Samy Deluxe?"

She looked at him, "Yes, his song Weck Mich Auf is epic."

Tom smiled and pushed a button on the face of the radio, soon Weck Mich Auf was blasting.

"This is going to be so nice." He muttered, turning into a coffee shop.

They got out and walked in; Casey looked around discreetly and then followed Tom to the counter.

He turned to her, "What do you want?" he looped his arm around her waist again; she felt the corner of her mouth turn down. She brought it back up.

"A mocha frappe, if they have it." She looked at the menu on the wall.

He nodded and they both looked at the girl in front of them.

She didn't look too happy, but when she noticed who was beside Casey a bright smile lit her face.

"Hallo!" she squeaked excitedly.

Tom smirked, "Hi," she fairly jumped in place.

He told her the order and she took his money, and then she slid a piece of paper towards him, a hopeful look on her face.

He signed it and they retreated to a booth.

"So, what's your story?" he asked, turning to her.

Casey blinked, "My story…"

"Ah, where are you from? Your parents, brothers, sisters, stuff like that." He clarified.

She nodded, "Well, I'm from the states, raised by a good family, my mom and dad are ok. I have about six brothers and one sister." She told him.

Tom blinked this time, "Six brothers? Wow."

"They aren't all related to me, I only have one true brother, the other five have all proclaimed to be my bro's." she told him.

The expression of awe was wiped from his face, "Oh, ok then… so I suppose you know all about us then?" he asked.

"Not really, you're in a band, you have a twin brother, and that's just about it." She shrugged.

Their coffee came at that moment and they were both fell silent.

Casey took her finger and dipped it into the whip cream at the top; she drew it away and stuck it in her mouth. She closed her eyes, smiling at the taste.

When she looked again at Tom he looked a bit strained.

She didn't question it, though she did wonder.

"Well, Bill is my twin brother…" he trailed off.

Casey nodded, "Not all that shocking, considering you both share some of the same facial features." She stated.

He shrugged, "Yea."

"You really don't want to go to a museum do you?" she asked suddenly.

"Nein, not that interested actually." He replied.

Casey nodded, "Ok, we can just go somewhere else." She looked at him.

Alex tucked herself into Bill's side as they stepped out of the building. They stopped in front of a car and she let her eyes drifted over it.

"I get the feeling this car should impress me," she said with a faint frown.

"Don't worry about it," Bill said with a laugh opening the door for her.

"It's like American football it all goes right over my head, I have better things to worry about," she said with a sigh as he started the car.

"Never did get that sport," Bill shook his head.

"Don't bother," Alex shook her head.

"So what's your story?" Bill asked. Alex gave him a look. "What, I get to spend the next who knows how long being your boyfriend," he smiled at her and she smiled slightly and Bill could have sworn that she blushed.

"Well I have a degree in martial arts, nuclear astrophysics, psychology, and a few languages. I'm from the states but I haven't been there in years. I live somewhere in Norway. I don't really know that much about myself actually. I spend most of my life being someone else," she said looking at the floor of the car, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm a singer, I have a twin brother named Tom, I like to think of myself as romantic and nice," he said with a small smile. They walked into the coffee shop grabbed their coffees and began the drive to the museum. Bill spent the next three hours learning a lot about the crap in the museum but even more about Alex.

"No bars…" Casey lifted her eyebrow at Tom.

He whined, playing puppy eyes on her in the hopes that it would work.

"No, I seriously don't want to." She protested.

"But it'll be fun!" he exclaimed.

They had a stare down for a couple of minutes.

Casey narrowed her eyes, Tom pouted.

She groaned, "Fine!"

Tom smiled and turned the car around to go to a bar he had passed earlier.

When they got there he led her to the bar and ordered a couple of drinks.

She watched as he downed a couple, discreetly putting hers out of sight, when he turned back to her and pulled her onto the dance floor she only sighed.

She didn't really like dancing.

But he held onto her waist and started moving both of them.

"Annaed and Tom are at the bar we should probably go meet up with them," Bill shook his head.

"How unprofessional," Alex rolled her eyes but followed him. Alex let her eyes find Tom and Casey in the room. Her lips curled slightly as she saw the pair, there was no mistaking that crappy dancing, and this was definitely Casey, no matter what the girl said her name was. Alex had just signed herself up to a job of hell.

"You wanna dance?" Bill asked Alex.

"I'd rather not," she said slightly apprehensively.

"Com'mon," he said with a sly smile.

"I don't dance well," she said. It was a small lie.

"Who cares," he shrugged.

"I do," she made a face.

"Don't come on I won't hold it against you," he said.

"You say that now," she muttered under her breath. Yet she let him lead her to the dance. Bill quickly discovered that she was not a bad dancer, simply a seductive one. He had never been one who cared a lot about physical things but her dancing, on him, made him hot with passion.

"It's like she's a stripper and he's a pole!" Casey exclaimed, there was no way in hell it was who she thought it was she could never dance like that.

"That is sexy," was all Tom said.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Come on I need another drink…" she started walking back to the bar, passing by Marcela and Bill on the way.

Tom followed after a second of looking at Marcella again.

When they sat back down Casey ordered a water and Tom got a couple more alcoholic drinks.

She sipped while he threw them back.

"Why don't you drink?" he asked after he had finished his, turning to her so he wouldn't have to move his head.

She shrugged, "Alcohol and I don't have a very good relationship. Bad things happen when I drink it." She explained.

Tom hummed and then dragged her back out for some more dancing, which she loathed.

"I will not hold that against you," Bill said as the pair left.

"Sure sure," Alex said with a laugh. Bill watched her sidelong as she dug in a bag at her feet.

"What are you looking for?"

"An identity," she said.

"Okay so who are you?"

"Marcella Betelguese, Scottish national"

"But you don't have an accent," Bill said.

"That's what you think," she said having suddenly developed a brogue.

"A what?" he said.

"It's all part of the job Lovey," she said in a British accent.

"You're insane!" he said in admiration.

"Mhm," she said with a smile.

"So is Marcella your real name?" he said looking at her.

"For your purposes," she said smile dropping.

Casey allowed Tom to move her body, just following his steps and moving with the music. She never did like dancing, never really one for it, she felt that she didn't dance well.

His hands dipped lower down and she blinked, placing her left on his so he wouldn't move it further down and feel the thing she was hiding there. "You don't want to do that." She told him over the pounding beat.

He looked curious but she wasn't about to provide answers in the club.

"I'm going outside." She detached herself from his grasp and walked away.

Tom followed her and they went out to the alley way behind the club.

Casey reached into one of the pockets on her cargo pants and dug out a box and a black lighter.

"You smoke…" Tom looked at the cigarettes; Casey looked up at him as she pulled one from the box and then placed it back in the pocket.

"Yes, is that a problem?" she asked.

"No, just wasn't expecting it." He said truthfully.

"You want one?" she asked, looking at the ground.

Tom shrugged, "Depends, what brand is it?"

"Marlboros, lights." She pulled the box back out and showed it to him.

Tom took one then, it was the brand he and Bill smoked anyway.

She lit up and then handed him the lighter.

"Let's head back to the hotel." They gathered the other two and then headed back.

…..

At the hotel Casey and Tom sat in the living room while Bill invited Marcela back to his room.

"You don't drink do you?" Bill asked as he took a small vodka from his mini fridge and mixed it with a coke.

"Don't smoke either," she said and finished as Bill reached for his pocket, "and I would rather you didn't around me, I like my lungs the way they are thanks."

"Ouch," Bill said putting the cigs back and leaning against the bed and looking at her. Her eyes were sharp.

"Maybe as a rock star you can live a cushy life with your alcohol and your cigarettes but it won't end so well for me," she said.

"So why did they pick you?" he said.

"Because I'm the best," there was no boastfulness in her voice only truth.

"What makes you the best?" Bill said. Alex did not respond but slowly began to stalk towards him. Bill felt his heart racing as she grew closer and closer. Suddenly in between one breath and the next Bill found himself pinned to the bed with Alex over him he was completely pinned and he couldn't move.

….

Casey looked up as Tom got off the couch, "I'll be right back, gotta check on Bill…" he walked towards the bedroom.

She decided to follow him and they reached the door.

Tom placed his hand on the knob and turned it, opening it slowly, what they saw inside made Tom groan and Casey lift an eyebrow.

Bill and Marcella were on the bed, she was over him, her legs pinning his arms to his sides. Casey really didn't believe this was happening, didn't that woman know not to mix business with pleasure.

"Bill!" Tom exclaimed in shock, wondering how his brother was about to get some and he wasn't.

The pair on the bed looked over at them, Bill in shock and Marcella in indifference.

Marcella looked down at her position, laughed, and then flipped herself off the bed. Bill and Tom were wide eyed as she landed cat like on her feet.

"That's real professional Marcella," Casey said coldly.

"Who said I was doing anything?"

"I saw you," Casey said coldly.

"The question is do you know what you saw me doing?" Alex said hands on hips.

"Looked like you were going to fuck him," Casey said blatantly.

"Please, this is work not play," Tom sighed why couldn't these girls understand that the two could mix?

"What were you doing then?"

"Showing him why they picked me," she smirked.

"Because you're a hooker in your free time?" Casey said.

"Because I can do things you can't jar head."

"Like?" Alex flipped a dagger into her palm and balanced the point on her finger just as Casey was about to exclaim sarcastically that that was so impressive Alex moved.

She rose up on one foot. And moved her hand over her head. She stood balanced there one hand over her head with a dagger balanced on it. In one moved she flipped it of her hand and Tom froze he swore there was about to be blood flying but no she was at attention with no dagger in sight.

"Tricks," Casey said scornfully though she was hiding slight awe.

Marcella scoffed and then turned away from the pair in the doorway; Casey rolled her eyes and turned away from the room. She walked back to the couch and sat on it, leaning her elbows on her knees.

Marcella was talented, but Casey didn't know how much.

She heard the swish of fabric against fabric, but ignored it, ignoring the dip on the couch as Tom sat beside her. She furrowed her brow and then sighed, looking down.

"Hey." She looked up at Tom, eyebrow lifted inquiringly.

"Why do you separate work from play?" he asked.

"It's really none of your business…" she looked at the carpet, "but, it becomes harder to leave the job if I have played and developed feelings for the toy." She was truthful in her answer.

Tom blinked, 'Toy…'

"I need to get to bed…" she looked at the clock, it was ten thirty something. "Yea, definitely need to get there." She stood.

"Just need to find Jost and find out where my room is."

…..

**Authoress Noteeeeee**

**This chapter is for Jane who actually reviews!**

**However she really must contact me soon...**

**review **

**bitte**

**danke auf wiedersien  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Assassin 3**

_If all of you are nice and review i will update A walking Talking secret (OHHHH) see i have a very nice break so i have back up chapters in the wings :)_

_Well read on my friends ...  
_

"You are not going to sleep on the floor!" Bill exclaimed as he heard Alex's plan.

"Oh yes I am," she said. Stripping off her shirt and pants to reveal a layer of fabric much like a tank top and spandex but her legs arms were sheathed with knives, her abdomen was corseted into a device that was layered in weapons. She had one gun on her ankle. Bill just stared.

"How do you get through a metal detector?" he asked as she slipped a tee-shirt and loose pants over her under clothes.

"I don't," she said simply.

…..

"What do you mean I'm staying in your room?" Casey was now semi glaring at Tom.

"Jost had made the arrangements with us before you two even came by. We agreed that it would keep you safer." He shrugged.

"Whatever, let's go so we can catch some sleep." She stated, getting up from the couch. Tom followed her lead and led the way to his room.

From there Casey took her bag and ran her hand through it, bringing out a set of bedclothes. She turned and shed her shirt, Tom stared as her bra straps came into sight, along with some leather strap. He wondered what that was.

She took the strap of leather off and then placed it on the couch; Tom looked at it and saw some sort of knife assortment attached to the front. She then took the bra off and pulled the nightshirt on.

After that she took the pants off and Tom blinked at the gun strapped to the inside of her thigh. Casey pulled the other pants on after getting rid of the other weapon.

She then turned to look at Tom, "Don't touch me while I'm sleeping or I will punch you in the face." She looked dead serious.

Tom just stood there.

Casey turned to the couch and laid down on it, curling up around her weapons.

…..

Bill watched as Alex curled into a ball. He wondered how she could sleep strapped with so many weapons. He was too tired to worry for long.

Alex was on alert something told her that something was about to happen.

Casey stepped as silently slipped into Alex and Bills room. She wanted to know more about the girl. Before she could get into the room something hit her and she was tossed to the ground. She felt strong arms pinning hers down and suddenly there was a knife at her throat.

"Fuck." she hissed, curling her hands around the person's arms.

She blinked and her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she caught Marcella's dark outline above her.

"What the hell do you want?" Marcella whispered harshly.

Casey felt the knife press a little tighter on her throat. "I was doing nothing but checking on your asses. Who knows what people can sneak in under our noses." She didn't care for this Marcella; if she lied it wasn't any of her problem.

"Why don't I believe you?" Alex asked.

"I'm telling the truth," Casey said as she felt blood run from the cut where Marcella held the knife.

"The Chinese emperor was a better liar than you," she hissed.

"The U.S. government will kill you," Casey threatened.

"One more person out to kill me why should I care?" she asked.

"Let me go," Casey said. Alex moved the knife and flipped Casey over and leveled a dagger that was nearly a sword.

"Don't try this again," Alex said and vanished.

Casey left the room and headed to the washroom to clean her neck.

Once in there she inspected the cut and then looked for some peroxide. She found it and then leveled her neck over the sink.

She opened the cap and poured some over the wound.

Her left arm twitched and she closed her eyes, 'Well that stung.' She thought.

After she had gotten through cleaning her neck she got some water and drunk it. Then she went back to Tom's room, sitting on the couch and fiddling with her gun.

…

"What was it?" Bill asked blearily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep," Alex sighed and leaned against the wall watching Bill sleep. Her dark hair framed a moon pale face. He was gorgeous; he was so peaceful it almost hurt for her to watch. Just by being here she was endangering him.

It had been a longtime since peace had had anything to do with her. She had had nothing but pain and death since she started at the academy. Even her boyfriends had been like her.

….

Casey rose early the next morning and dressed in her work out gear, going down to the gym of the hotel for about two hours.

After she got there she started running on the tread mill, doing a mile and a half in ten minutes and fifty seconds.

After that she went to the weight bench and lifted seventy five pounds, fifty reps for each arm.

When she was done with that she went into the sweat room, thank God for that, for the rest of the time.

She was heading back up to the room when she ran into Tom; he was looking around the hotel. He looked slightly worried.

…

"Where's Marcella?" Casey asked not liking the girl's absence.

"She went for her work out two hours ago." Bill said yawning as he entered the room.

"She went for a run at five in the morning?" Tom asked incredulously.

"I have to if I want to get the time in," Alex said. Appearing as usual out of nowhere. She did back flip into a handstand and stood there before flipping into a sitting position that was Indian style with both feet on top.

"Ouch?" Tom said looking at her.

"Eh, I get the feeling I'm not going to get a good workout while I'm here," Alex said with a sigh.

Casey went to shower and change, getting the sweat off of her body and feeling the fresh hot water uncover her dirty pores.

With a sigh she stepped out and toweled off, dressing quickly and slipping her weapons into place. When she was through she went back to the living area and sat on the couch beside Tom.

"What are we supposed to do today?" she asked, looking at the other three.

"Press release?" Bill suggested.

"I don't like that idea," Alex said.

"Why not Marcy," Bill asked.

"I like to think I changed my look but being with me blatantly in front of hundreds of camera angles isn't something you want to do," Alex said.

"So Tom and I will talk about you guys on the interview but you won't go on TV?" Bill asked.

"Good," Marcella said.

Casey shrugged, she didn't really care.

"Ok, so what else are we going to do today?" Tom looked around.

Georg and Gustav walked into the room, "Quad biking anyone?"

Casey jumped up at about the same time as Tom, or maybe a second before, "YES!" they both shouted.

"Sounds great," Bill said. Alex was silent, "What do you think Marcy?"

"Not my thing," Bill looked so dejected that she sighed. "Don't let me ruin your fun, I'll go but I'm not driving one!"

….

It took one hour to book a place that would let them drive the bikes around.

Thirty minutes later they were at the place and picking out their vehicles.

Casey chose a dirt bike with a black paintjob and orange pinstripes. She took the matching gear off of a shelf and put it on.

Tom got a four wheeler that was the color of his shirt, a semi dark blue with white splotches on the sides.

Georg and Gustav got matching bikes and gear, not really caring too much for the look as long as it had the speed.

Bill got the black and red four wheeler, Alex watched as he picked up two pairs of safety gear.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked as he walked up to her, holding out one pair.

"At least ride with me." He requested, pouting cutely.

She tried to resist, but no one can resist Bill Kaulitz.

After a short period of time she sighed and then went to slip into the clothes.

Casey looked up as everyone turned on their machines, almost as if at once.

She smiled and put her helmet over her hair, not really caring if she did got helmet hair after this.

They waited until the man running the place opened the doors, and then took off.

…..

Alex leaned against Bill. She had the vast desire to close her eyes. Swords and bullets flying past her no problem, the idea of crashing this quad and being maimed for life, horrifying.

"Are you scared?" Bill asked her.

"I'm horrified," she said.

Casey flew over a large hill; doing at least eighty she had enough speed and space from the ground to do a front flip on the bike. When she landed she let out a yell of triumph and spun out on purpose.

When she slowed down she took a look and saw the others doing similar stunts, though no one else was flipping through the air.

Tom was doing figure eights somewhere to her left and Gustav and Georg were racing each other.

Bill and Alex were cruising along, looking like they were talking to each other.

Casey rolled her eyes at those two and went back to doing death defying stunts.

Bill decided to take it a little faster on the bike. Alex went white and buried her face in his back.

"I am going to beat your ass with the flat of a katana or a claymore," she said he just laughed.

"Don't you think this is fun," Bill asked her excitement.

"Hell to the no," she said, "I will show you what fun is when we get back to the hotel where I can get my swords," she said still not looking up. These people were fucking psycho.

Tom did a wheelie on his four wheeler and stood up as it was on the two wheels. He rode it at a fast pace that way for a couple of minutes before bringing it back down and going after Gustav and Georg.

Casey sighed as she slowed down and stopped for a second; placing her feet on the sandy ground she looked around.

Everybody was doing something to occupy their time while on the bikes, but she could tell their time was coming to an end. Not only because they had only paid for two hours, but because the bikes were probably almost out of gas…

She took the cap off the gas tank and confirmed her suspicions.

They would need to start heading back now if they wanted to get there not on foot.

She pressed on the gas a little and slid up beside Bill, gesturing for him to slow down.

"We need to round everyone up and get back to the place. These bikes are almost out of gas and I would hate to walk back there in this heat." She told him and Marcella.

They nodded and helped her gather everyone.

Soon they were all back in the air conditioned room, pulling their sand and sweat soaked gear off their bodies.

Casey frowned as she placed her helmet on the table, she could feel the sand underneath her shirt and jacket. A shower was desperately needed.

….

Bill noted that Alex looked much happier now that they were back on solid ground. As soon as they go back to the hotel she dove for the shower.

Luckily for Bill she made it fast. Bill tried to keep his quick as well. He stared, frozen as he entered his room again. Alex was juggling three long bladed daggers as she turned in a complicated pattern. She made no move to show that she knew Bill existed until she caught all three and laid them at her feet.

"That was insane," he said wondering just how many tricks she could do like that. She shrugged and went over to the trunk that she had stowed by the door and pulled out two long, thin curved swords, that looked Asian.

She began to cut and spin and whirl and jump. There was nearly as much acrobatic as there was sword play. Soon Tom came to watch sensing something through his brother.

By the time Alex had finished that blade dance and moved onto one involving claymore everyone was watching. Of course none of them knew just how heavy a claymore was as they watched, none of them knew... yet.

Casey stood near Tom and Georg as she watched Alex put on the show.

It was cool, she had to admit that, and she probably wouldn't be able to do it, ever.

She was slightly jealous, it was obvious that Alex knew her swords and shit.

But she knew about her guns, and most of the knives that she had in her possession. So she was about to par with Alex on the weapons department.

Alex could feel the wonderful feeling in her muscles as they worked in synchrony. She brought the claymore around, she loved this blade, it was one of the hardest to use just because of its size.

The claymore was designed to be lifted by the Saxon warriors. There were plenty of full grown men who could barely lift let alone wield it. Gently she set it back into its spot in her trunk. She sighed and sat down to remove her sweat pants and long-sleeved shirt.

She had to do a weapons check even if all these people wanted to watch. Alex could see admiration in Casey's face as she revealed the stash she carried on her.

She only carried two guns but she carried enough blades to fit an army. Carefully she checked each one and polished it and the boys sat and watched as the pile next to her grew and finally she pulled out her two guns from their hidden holsters checked them added them to the pile.

"That's a lot," Tom said,

"Not done yet," Alex said leaning over to grab the large trunk and slightly smaller one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Assassin 4**

_AN. (alex) SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSSOOOOOO sorry guys_

_I forgot i was posting this one -.-_

_You gotta remind me of these things..._

* * *

Casey watched as Alex ran a whet stone across her blades, when she moved on from them she used a small wire with a piece of cloth on the end of it for the gun.

She turned and left the room, it was alright while the demonstration lasted, but she got bored easily.

'What to do, what to do…' she thought, looking around.

She spotted her bag on the floor next to Tom's room and went to it, rifling through it until she grasped the casing of a violin.

She took that out and went out into the hall, trying to find a place she could play where she wouldn't be interrupted.

Alex saw Annaed leave and smirked, the girl missed the good guns, the sniper rifles. Alex sighed stretching as she finished. It had been a while since most of her weapons had had that much care.

She had been working on physical agility for a while. By the time she was done packing up everyone had left the room.

She was glad she needed some alone time. She sighed and plugged in one half of her head phones to her head so she could still hear. She pulled out a journal and began to write.

Her cover job was that as a nuclear astrophysicist she had the degree so she might as well use it. Now she was composing a model for an experiment that would prove nuclear-synthesis.

Casey found an empty auditorium of sorts and walked up to the stage, sitting on the stool there. She took her violin out and tuned it minutely, once she was sure it was perfect she put it to her shoulder.

Once there, she began to play it, moving with it and humming the song she was thinking of.

Evanescence's My Immortal.

She closed her eyes and began to sing, quietly at first, and then letting her voice rise and fall at moderately louder tones.

Bill heard soft singing from his room and entered there he saw Alex laboring over something.

"Hello Bill," she said without looking up.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"The way you walk," she said.

"What are you doing?"

"My other job," she said with a sigh. Bill didn't interrupt he just went to the bed pulled out his laptop and began to work on a song.

Tom looked around, "Have you guys seen Annaed?" he asked, looking towards Georg and Gustav.

They both shook their heads, neither looking too concerned.

Tom walked to Bill's room, "Hey, have you seen Annaed?" he asked.

Bill looked up from his laptop, "No, not since we watched Alex with her sword and whatever that other thing was." He admitted, shrugging.

Tom rushed out to go find the other woman.

Bill watched Alex with a sudden and keen interest as she began to type on her laptop. Her fingers moved like lightning but her voice as it sung was steady. Bill had to say that it really was beautiful even if it was deep and slightly rough. He watched as her screen changed and began a simulation.

"How's it going?" he asked her.

"Not as well as it should," she said, typing in a new string of numbers.

Tom walked out of the hotel room with Tobi directly behind him.

They headed down to every floor, checking everywhere for Annaed.

* * *

Annaed stopped playing the violin for a second, her voice stopping.

She opened her eyes and looked around, not seeing anyone she closed her eyes again and switched the flow of music to the song she loved called Hello.

Her favorite band wasn't Evanescence but another, but the woman made good music for violins.

When she was halfway through the song she heard the door to the auditorium open. She didn't open her eyes though, just ignored the disturbance until she had gotten through with the song.

When she had finished she lowered the violin and opened her eyes, sweeping the room for whoever had come in.

It wasn't two seconds until her eyes landed on Tom and Tobi; both were standing near to the back, watching her. She sighed and placed her violin in the case, getting up and getting down from the stage.

When she neared the two she looked up at them, "What's up?" she asked, sweeping her bangs away from her face with the hand that wasn't holding onto the case.

Tom looked at Tobi, "We were worried and decided to come see about you. How long have you known how to play the violin?" he asked.

"Oh, a fair few years. Come on lets head back up to the room then." She headed for the door.

The group had just reached the stairs when they heard a yelp of triumph.

"I gotcha bitch!" Marcella's voice cried out in triumph.

"What is going on?" Tobi asked her.

"Nuclear astrophysics research," Marcella said causing Tom to look a little more than slightly confused.

"Uhm, I think the boys have an interview soon so everybody gear up," he said and headed out.

Casey ignored Marcella in favor of putting her violin back in her bag. When she turned around she saw Tom staring at her from his hat luggage.

He looked back down and chose a yellow hat, placing it on his head while putting the orange one in the bag. When he looked back up Casey was strongly reminded of a banana.

He looked back down when she caught his gaze, "It's time to go if we don't want to be late for that interview."

He started for the door, Casey opened it, when she made to walk out he caught her hand and pulled her to him.

Casey looked up at him in protest but he had placed his lips on hers for a second.

"Ok, now it's time to go." He whispered as he released her and then walked out of the room.

Marcella slid against Bill's side and he wrapped his arm around her waist winking at her as she snickered at Casey's expression. She herself had found herself in far stickier situations involving the male species in her job.

She knew, though, that a soldier would be far more up tight then the people she was used to working with. She had no doubt that when it came to the deed she alone would be the one to end the stalkers life.

She knew that an American soldier would rather imprison the girl. Alex had learned that there was no help for fucked up people, they needed to die once they started endangering others. She knew she fell into that category but she had yet to meet anyone who could kill her so justice was on her side.

She shook her head letting her eyes investigate Bill's face, something deep inside told her that he was going to make things a lot harder for her.

Casey followed after Tom, glaring at his back briefly before settling on looking around and making sure the area was safe. They heard the sounds of the others following after them and Casey turned her head slightly to count the number of footsteps and where they landed.

Tom was waiting for them in the elevator when everybody had stopped dawdling around. He held it open and it kept dinging, getting on his nerves.

When Gustav, the last person, was on Tom let go with a relieved sigh, wrapping his arm around Casey's waist. She rolled her eyes but there was hardly anything she could do about it right then.

* * *

Bill sighed as Alex pulled him to the back. She insisted on standing in the corner. Her hands were crossed and he thought he could see a glint of metal on each side.

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"I'm not jumpy I'm Alert," Bill glanced at Casey; she had done a very similar thing.

"Why?"

"Because there are people around and you're at risk." she said.

"Okay then," Bill said with a sigh.

Tom moved his hand to the center of Casey's back, furrowing his brow when he felt a piece of what felt like metal underneath her shirt.

"What's this?" he asked, turning his head to her.

Casey moved her hand from the inside of her pocket on her pants; he noticed that something stuck out. Since they were sitting down he was easily able to reach out and touch it.

Tom looked back at her face; she didn't really look at him, more concerned with everyone else in the room.

"What do you have?" he asked lowly.

"Protection." She answered simply.

Marcella inspected Casey with her eyes before leaning forward.

"Annaed, I could see your gun from across the room, be careful," she said leaning back into Bills grasp.

"Why were you getting on her about the gun?" Bill asked thinking it slightly hypocritical after all the weapons Alex carried.

"I'm after her for letting them be so visible."

Casey shifted and the bulge of the gun disappeared in her baggy pants, she looked around discreetly. When it seemed that no one was looking she pulled Tom's hand off of her pants and looked at him for a second.

"Don't touch them." She told him, shifting her back so he wasn't gripping the hunting blade against her skin.

Tom just stared at her, "You know how to use both of those things?" he asked incredulously.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm not a Barbie doll." She told him.

"I feel like a Barbie doll," Alex complained to Bill and he realized that she had readopted her Scottish accent.

"Why?"

"I am far more used to crouching in dark corners than walking in front of hundreds of people," she said with a sigh. "I mean that was weird, after the academy everything felt weird. I had grown so used to the insanity of it all that I forgot what it was like to be 'normal'"

"What is the academy?"

"It's where I learned to be what I am," she said with a soft smile.

"Was it like a college? Did you have friends or a boyfriend?"

"It was only instead of other core classes we had other stuff I got my degree in nuclear astrophysics there. I had a best friend but she was killed when we went to China. She'd been smoking to get rid of all the stress and she was breathing heavy and the emperor's guards got her. I had a boyfriend or two but they were dicks. They only wanted my body and I gave up after that especially after graduation. I don't want to get anyone killed."

"Wait, you killed the emperor! And I am so sorry!"

"Ja, I killed him. I was kind of pissed at the time because I just watched my friend die so it wasn't the cleanest job but it got done."

Casey looked around, "What are we here for anyway? Everyone is just sitting around…"

"We have an interview here, it should start soon, but if you're bored we could do something else." Tom smirked at her, moving his hand lower on her back to get his point across.

"No, I'm quite fine the way I am." She squashed his hand against her back and the couch, stilling its movement.

Tom sighed and started trying to get to a conversation topic that would interest her.

He was about ready to give up after five minutes when he said something about animals and Annaed seemed to come alive.

Apparently she liked animals.

Bill really wanted to know more about the girl he was sitting next to. He was mostly certain he didn't even know her real name. Yet she wouldn't answer him.

"What do you want me to say about us?" he asked giving up.

"Say what you want." she said with a shrug.

It was time for the boys to go to the interview then, Tom got his hand released from behind Annaed. He turned to her, "I'm sorry for anything that might happen to you after this interview." He was sincere.

"Like what?"

"I've never had a long term girlfriend since being in Tokio Hotel, mostly just one night stands. Therefore, the women might get violent."

Casey nodded, taking his words into account, "Very well then, but I'm sure I will be able to protect my person. Thank you for the warning beforehand however." She stated.

Tom left for the door, his brother and the other two following after them.

Bill didn't bother to warn Alex that danger could come her way, it sounded like she got a lot more and far more dangerous danger of her own making. He gave her one last glance before going on stage. Alex glanced at Casey.

She could not help but think of her as anything but that since she had realized who she really was. Alex could feel old pain and old memories stirring in her. She really wanted to chop the girl's head off but she forced herself to focus on the monitor in front of her on what Bill was going to say.

Casey watched the monitor, but quickly grew bored, all she could hear right then were the screams of girls as they sighted the boys.

Sighing she glanced quickly at Marcella, the woman was watching the monitor. She got up and moved around, looking for some water to drink, she was parched.

After finding a small fridge and seeing several water bottles inside she extracted one and returned to her seat. She refocused on the monitor and leaned back into the couch, crossing her right leg over her left and paying attention.

She needed to know what was said, like it was part of an all new mission, otherwise she wouldn't remember it all. She was scatterbrained like that, how she rose to Senior Chief Petty Officer was beyond her because of the simple scatterbrained fact.

Alex forced herself to forget her hate for the woman in the room with her because all the training the academy had given her was screaming for her to take revenge for her honor. She had to focus on what Bill was saying, she had to know her cover well, she had to know it like she knew the times tables, she had to use it without thinking. Finally Bill said something she could use.

* * *

**AN PLEASE REVIEW AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY**


	5. Chapter 5

**Assassin 5**

"I hear you have new girlfriends?" the interviewer asked and Bill and Tom nodded, "how did you meet them?"

"I met, Marcella on a trip to Scotland, she was a student and we ran into each other at a coffee shop because there was a huge line. I saw her a few more times but I had to leave and she told me that she couldn't give up her studies to come with me so I gave her my number and told her that she could always call me, and I would never forget her even if she didn't." All the girls awed.

"And she called you?" the interviewer asked just as enticed as everyone else.

"She finished her degree and she had a job where she could travel so she wanted to see me again. I got really lucky and things worked out."

The interviewer was incredibly shiny; a way to say that she was joyful to his words.

"We are so glad that you seemed to have found your love at last Bill." She smiled.

He nodded.

She turned to Tom then; he was lazing back on the couch, arms out to either side, and his microphone in his right hand.

"What about you Tom? You said yourself that you thought you would never find love, that it only lasts for a night. How did you meet the woman you are currently going out with?" she asked.

Casey took a drink of water; Tom took a moment to adjust his seat before bringing the microphone to his lips.

"Well, we met on the beach a couple of weeks back, she was body surfing. When I saw her I couldn't keep my eyes from her, but I was forced to remain out of the water right then." He shrugged, "Luckily for me she soon came out and I got her to talk to me."

The interviewer nodded, "She was excited to see you?"

"Not really, she was calm throughout the occasion; thankfully I got her to accept my invitation to coffee." Tom sighed, trying to remember what she had told him to say, "We kept seeing each other for at least two more weeks before I asked her out on the same beach." He stated.

The interviewer awed while the fans remained silent, more than likely upset that their favorite player had been snapped up.

"That's very sweet." She said.

Casey withheld a disgusted yawn; sweet things were not her forte.

"Bill, you said you met your girlfriend while she was in college what was she studying?" Alex bit her lip. What if he said martial arts or something?

"Nuclear astrophysics, don't ask me what the hell that means because I don't know but she seems to really like it," Bill smiled and Alex beamed. He was really good at acting, at reading the crowd and the interviewer and giving what them what they wanted.

"So we know that she's smart what is she like?" Bill paused appearing to think about the right words while in reality he scrambled.

"She's down to earth, she's athletic, she doesn't really laugh or smile a lot but you can tell that she's happy so it's okay and when she does smile it's the best smile I've ever seen. She has big green eyes and ridiculously long lashes," Alex reached up and ran her finger over her lashes.

"She sounds subdued," the interviewer said.

"I guess you could say that but she's just reserved."

The woman nodded, turning back to Tom, "What about your girlfriend?"

Tom blinked.

"What's she like?" she asked.

Casey narrowed her eyes.

"She's outgoing, tall, her hair is black and she has ice blue eyes…" Tom shrugged.

"What does she do?"

Tom looked at Bill for a second before turning his gaze back to the woman, "She's in the military."

There was a shocked silence.

"What?"

"She's from the US, on vacation I think, but she's in the Army." He sat up a little.

Casey sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers, it didn't really matter that he had said she was in the military. But her superiors were going to have a talk with her about it. This was a simple guarding mission, if they think she had hooked up with the client then she was looking at a dock in her pay if she didn't explain it the right way.

"Tom you are always surprising us."

Alex glanced delightedly at the annoyed Casey. She carefully took in all of the comments Bill made about her so she could full fill them whilst in public with him and relaxed, this was looking to be an easy mission. Soon the boys were done. The interviewer was coming back.

"You girls should have come on stage," both shook their head. "I think you would like it!"

"I do nae wish tae be oot there caterwaulin like an eejit," Alex said shaking her head.

"Did you just call me an idiot?" the interviewer asked.

"I did nae such a thing. Ah said ah'd feel like an eejit oot there!" The interviewer made a face evidently having a hard time with the accent.

Casey let a chuckle slip past her lips at the woman, still not looking up, even if she was slightly annoying she was funny.

Tom walked over to her, "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Casey looked up, "Yea." She stood and he wrapped an arm around her, with the interviewer there she couldn't shrug him off. She grit her teeth and sighed.

The others were telling the interviewer goodbye and proceeding to the door.

Tom followed them, his arm around her waist the whole time.

When they were back at the hotel Casey fell onto the couch, facedown.

She didn't expect another weight to land on top of her.

Her legs automatically came up and wrapped around whoever it was, with a jerk she lifted their body and threw them off of her.

A bang resounded through the room; Casey sat up and glanced unemotionally at who it was.

Tom.

Alex watched in amusement.

Casey blinked down at the man currently holding the back of his head.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Tom whimpered as he sat up, opening his eyes to stare at her, "I was trying to lie on the couch!"

"I got here first, what reason did you have for lying on top of me?"

"I didn't see you there! You attacked me." He stood, still holding onto his head with one hand.

"I was using self defense, its natural when a foreign weight presents itself on my person." She sat back on the couch.

Tom walked around and then sat on the couch beside her, "You could have warned me." He pouted then.

"I didn't know it was you, I will apologize though, because I did not mean to do you bodily harm." She stated.

He blinked, sighed, and then shook his head, "Whatever."

Alex was snickering as Tom whimpered.

"Did Tommy hurt his head?" she asked in false sympathy. Bill snickered. Gently she ran her hand over his head where it hit the floor just in case he was REALLY hurt. As she suspected no bruising, no swelling, nothing.

"What was that?" Tom demanded.

"Making sure you didn't hit your head to hard." she said simply.

"Would you have thrown me to the floor?" he asked her.

"Nope," Tom was about to say SEE to Casey when Alex finished, "I would have gutted you like a fish on a stick!" Casey laughed at that.

Tom pouted, "You two are mean." He said, crossing his arms and looking away.

Casey fell over on the floor laughing at the imagery.

"Ach, ye poor wee beasty did she stroke yer tail the wrong way?" Alex asked before collapsing from laughter. Tom looked epically confused and Alex chucked a book at his head. He looked at it and glanced through it before looking at her confused.

"Scottish squirrels?" Alex just laughed even harder.

Casey jumped up and looked around, "Ok, now I'm hungry…." She stated, glancing at the boys.

"What's to eat?" she asked.

"We could make our lasagna…" Bill trailed off.

"I'll cook!" Alex leapt to her feet as Georg and Gustav both shook their heads.

"Can you cook?" Bill asked her.

"Better than you," she said heading toward the kitchenette. Once she had finished cooking and all of them had finished eating they all realized that what she said was an understatement, the woman could have been a chef.

Casey stood and started cleaning the dishes, there was just too many years of military in her for her to not. As she finished and walked back into the living room Tom yawned and stretched.

"Gott I am so tired, Comm'n Annaed let's go to bed," he said Casey rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather not," Casey said.

"Comm'n at least play me a song?" he asked.

"Nope, you're a big boy go to bed alone," she said coldly. Tom stood up and glanced at Marcy wondering if she would come with him, Tom didn't like to sleep in a bed alone.

"Ah, ye braw beasty ah'll sing ye a wee lullaby," she said in the heavy brogue she had adopted. Only Bill and Annaed could decipher it and both began to laugh. As Marcella got to her feet.

"Was?" Tom asked extremely confused.

Annaed rolled her eyes, "I'll go Marcella, this big baby probably needs me to check his closet to make sure there aren't any monsters." She walked over to Tom, "Do you need a nightlight as well? I am sure we could find you one."

She pushed him to his room and left the door open, then, just to make him feel embarrassed, she began to check the closet and under the bed.

"I don't see anything, let me get you night light though, or you'll have nightmares." She chuckled.

Alex laughed.

"Parvus Puer, Magnus Equus," she said shaking her head.

"Was?" Bill asked her.

"Euhm... He's dealing with things that are bigger than him... I guess would be how to say that in English..."

"Okay then..."

"I'm tired, imma grab a shower and go to bed," she said heading towards Bill's and her room.

Casey changed into her night clothes and then returned to the room, she took her place on the couch and lay down on her back.

Tom was either already asleep or getting there, because she didn't hear anything from the bed.

She sighed and closed her eyes, crossing her legs.

…..

Early the next morning she was working out in the hotel's gym again.

Nobody was around in the morning; it provided a measure of peace that way.

She was going into the sweat room when the door to the gym opened and Tom walked in. She lifted an eyebrow and then walked into the room, shutting the glass door behind her.

She was leaning against the wall and had her eyes closed, legs on the stone.

The door opened and she opened her eyes, a tall figure was entering, though she couldn't clearly see who it was because of the steam. She knew it was Tom though, because he was the only other person in the gym.

He coughed and waved his hand, walking over to her and sitting beside her. She looked at him, folding her arms over her belly self consciously.

"How can you breathe in this?" he asked.

"Easily, just don't cough." She answered.

The steam probably felt like a wall to him, therefore, making it hard for him to breathe.

…

"How far do you run?" Bill asked Alex as she put her hair up for her run.

"3 miles," she said.

"Really?"

"Ja? Want to come?"

"Uhm..."

"Common we can go slow and I will show you some cool tricks!"

"Okay..."

…..

**AN…..**

**REVIEW! Please! Bitte! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Assassin 6**

Casey could feel Tom wavering, she smirked, "Can't handle the heat?" she asked.

He looked at her, "How can you stand it?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I got used to it, it cleans out my pores and lungs." She explained.

He sat there for another moment, "I can stand it as long as you can." He stated.

She snorted, "I doubt it, it's only been twenty minutes, we still have another forty to go." She told him.

Tom groaned.

Casey sighed, "Breathe with your nose, if that gets hard breathe with your mouth, it gets better after a while." She said.

Tom nodded, "Fine."

"If you go to sleep I'm not waking you up."

"How would I be able to sleep with hot water hitting me every other minute?" Tom looked at her through the steam.

"I've done it more than once, but I have sleep apnea." She told him.

Tom blinked, "Sleep what?"

"Apnea, I'll go to sleep sometimes during the day because of something relating to my brain. My father had it, so I inherited it…" she shrugged, "That's pretty much the only thing he gave me."

Tom hummed and closed his eyes; Casey watched him for a moment and then sighed, steam rushing away from her mouth at that outtake of it.

…

Alex took Bill about a mile to the park, he was more in shape then she had thought.

"What are you going to show me?"

"First, self defense," he raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yup, now copy me," she spread her feet shoulder width apart and placed her hands in loose fists at her side. He copied her.

"Now stay," she said moving around him to correct his stance. Next she showed him basic slip grips, punches, knees, and kicks. She was slightly horrified he had never learned any of it. She had learned all of it when she was a small child in America. Whenever he shifted from the position she dictated she would hit him lightly and knock him over.

"Balance first," she said.

"This is ridiculous," he said not realizing he was doing better than most people.

"At least I'm not using a stave," she said knocking him to the ground again.

"What?"

"At the academy they use staves to knock you down and it hurts like a bitch."

"That's crazy," Bill shook his head but held his position.

"Yup, now we can go back and I'll show you my stave," Bill groaned realizing he had a mile long jog back. Alex laughed. She remembered her beginning days when she had been much like him.

….

When Casey and Tom went back to the room he collapsed on the bed and she took a shower. When she came out he was snoozing.

'Didn't think sitting in a steam room would put him to sleep…' she thought, watching him as he slept.

She put her clothes on and then woke Tom up, telling him to shower.

He grumbled but headed for the washroom.

Casey went to the kitchen and started to cook some oatmeal.

When she was done Tom had come out of the shower, she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

He grabbed a bowl and moved to sit beside her.

She consumed the meager portion in her bowl and then set it in front of her.

Casey stretched, revealing her toned abdomen and belly button.

"Annaed." She looked over at Tom, eyebrow lifted in question.

"How old are you?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I'm twenty." She answered.

Tom nodded, eating the rest of his food.

"Ok, how old are you?" she asked.

"Twenty one." He answered, looking up; Casey nodded and picked up the remote.

She turned on the TV and started switching channels rapidly.

Tom finished his breakfast and then placed it on the table beside Annaed's, he leaned back into the seat.

At about the time that Casey found a show they could both watch Bill and Marcella came in, Bill looking tired.

"Go take a shower," Alex told him.

"Why?"

"B'cuz you smell bad," she said.

"What!"

"Just go and make it fast because I don't want to have to wake you up if you fall asleep!" That made Bill go and Casey and Tom laugh. Alex shook her head and went into her room grabbed her stave and set herself in the empty side room and began to practice.

Soon Bill was out of the shower and Marcella took one. Bill sat on the couch next to Tom. Marcella sat next to them.

Only 15 minutes passed and Bill was out, Alex looked at her shoulder where Bill's head was resting raised an eyebrows and glanced at the T.V. rolled her eyes and picked up her book from the floor.

Casey looked at Bill, he was out cold, "What did you do to him?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

Tom turned to see his brother, "Whoa…"

Marcella just looked at the two and then at Bill.

"I did nothing... illegal!" she said.

"Uhm..." Casey said.

"Just some self defense stuff I've known since 2nd grade," she said.

"What the hell was your family like?" Tom asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said coldly. Tom looked a fronted.

"What do we have to do today?" Casey asked Tom.

"Nothing until our concert, which reminds me why the fuck am I up this early?"

"I don't know!" Casey said annoyed.

"In that case," Alex slipped out from under Bill's weight and picked him up to deposit him into his bed and left him there.

The two on the couch watched wide eyes as she did that.

"Whoa…" Tom said, amazed that she could lift a man larger than she.

Casey was impressed, Marcella was smaller than Bill, and she lifted him like it was nothing.

Tom turned to her, a devious glint in his eyes, "So…"

"Don't even think about it." Casey dead panned, "I'm not carrying your ass."

He pouted but she turned away from him and picked up the dishes, taking them to the sink and placing them there.

She returned to the couch.

Tom was now out cold.

She stared at him, wondering if he was playing around.

Alex paused as she lay Bill down. his face was so peaceful but she could see deep lines of worry carved into his face that were slowly fading but even this did nothing to erase the shadows under his eyes. 'He looks worse than I do' Alex thought in amazement.

She brushed his hair from his face. She stood there still watching him. She knew she should move but she could not. There was something about this man she couldn't let go.

Wickedly she twisted so one of her many knives sliced her skin just enough to hurt. She gasped and shook her head. She needed to stop these idle dreams. None of this could be, she could never have him, and she could never have anyone.

No one would love her even if she could. She turned away, what was she thinking? Did she want him dead?

Casey nudged Tom's foot with her own, if he was really faking he would open his eyes.

When he didn't she poked him, nothing.

With a sigh she rolled her eyes and hefted him in her arms and took him to his room. There she dumped him on his bed and then left, shutting the door behind her.

She didn't see the amused smirk on his face as she turned, if she had she might have punched him.

Tom sank into sleep.

Casey washed the dishes and then went to clean her guns, making sure they were well oiled and worked properly.

Her favorite was one her grandfather had given her, a Colt with an oak handle. He had gotten it from his great grandfather who had gotten it from his grandfather who had been in the Texas Rangers.

She made sure it was still in fine condition and used it occasionally.

Casey had decided to ignore Alex and her, what she saw as, constant showing off. She didn't realize that all that stuff was as second nature to Alex as reading and writing.

If she had noticed she would have seen her cleaning off the blood from her arm and the familiar scars that would have told Casey just who her partner was.

When she was through cleaning her guns she put them next to her on the floor and took out her knives, starting with the thick bladed hunting knife. She ran her fingers lightly over the end of the blade and then took out the rag she used on it.

Thirty minutes later she looked up and found that Marcella had disappeared. She took a glance around and didn't see her; she packed her weapons and then placed them back in the bag she kept them in.

She stood and stretched, going into a series of Taiso stances.

Alex just sat on the floor with her lap top running algorithm after algorithm slowly becoming more and more frustrated with her computer.

"This is why Nuclear Astrophysics so frustrating!" Alex said completely exasperated. She tossed her laptop on the floor glared at it and froze as she realized Bill was watching her.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said quietly.

Casey finished with her exercises and then looked around, no one was around.

She sighed and took out her phone; she pressed speed dial and soon one of her superiors answered.

When he realized that it was her speaking he demanded an explanation for the interview he had seen.

Casey rubbed her nose with one hand, "Captain, it is an undercover job, I didn't realize that they would have me act as a girlfriend to one of the clients." She stated.

He humphed.

"I am very sorry Captain, I will send in a report online explaining the situation. Otherwise I am still on the lookout for the antagonist, they have not shown themselves as of yet." She said.

He told her to keep up her work and then hung up.

Casey didn't really like it that some of her superiors thought that they really were over her. They were, but they could at least treat her as a human being, instead of a dog.

But that's what the military was, if she didn't like it she could quit, but that wasn't an option. Never quit.

Besides the pay was good, she didn't want to give that up.

She sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands, groaning.

A headache was making itself known.

She should have told him of the other guard, she realized that now, but right now she wanted to get a better read on her. That wouldn't happen if her commander was on her ass, that would make her even more tense.

A hand landed on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Tom, "What?" she asked.

He shrugged.

She stood, "I'm going to the steam room again…" she gathered her stuff and left.

Tom watched her go, wondering what was wrong.

He could tell she was disturbed about something, but he just didn't know what.

Alex smiled at the sound of Casey being annoyed.

"Why do you do science if it pisses you off?" Bill asked her.

"Why do I kill people for a living? Why do I live on the edge? Why the hell do I do anything?"

"Um," he said since it was obviously a rhetorical question.

"Because I'm a thrill seeker. Because there is something in the way things just come together that would blow your mind if you could see all of it. It's like the mysteries of the universe laid out before you!" she said her eyes shining.

"It's like music!" Bill said.

…

**A.N –**

** Wanna review? Because you love me? Because I'll send Marcella to hunt down your ass?**

***makes angel face* I wouldn't do that…. *malicious laughter* YES I WOULD **

** -We are young and we are strong**

** -Alex**


	7. Chapter 7

**Assassin 7**

Casey sighed as she leaned back against the now familiar white tiled wall.

Her mind was spinning with information, what she had to do, and reports she would have to type.

She grabbed her head, "Stop, stop, stop, just fucking stop." She whispered, eyes clenched shut.

Her mind gave her peace after another few minutes.

She sighed, leaning back against the wall again, her eyes still closed.

'I hate my life.' She thought.

A whoosh sound echoed through the sweat room and she opened her eyes to see a shadow approaching her.

She waited, seeing who it was first.

Tom again.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

Tom sat beside her, "No, well, yes, but only to see if you are ok." He explained.

She sighed.

Such a difficult question.

"I'm ok physically, but inside my head, I'm brimming with annoying stuff." She told him, closing her eyes again.

Tom watched her shadowy figure interestedly.

"Why don't you do something to take your mind off of stuff like that?" he asked

"I am, sitting here in the sweat room, or working out, it gives me a reason to not think." She explained.

He nodded, coughing a little.

She opened her eyes, "Deep breathes, in through your nose, out through your mouth." She stated.

He did as told, it was still hard, but he managed.

"You wanna go out and party? It would really get your mind off of annoying stuff." He said.

….

"Annaed and Tom are going to the club," Bill said to Alex who was stretching on the floor.

"I, i.e. we, are not going." she said flipping to her feet.

"We aren't?" he said in a questioning tone.

"Nope," she said smiling.

"What are we going to do?" he asked her.

"What do you want to do?"

…

The music was pounding and people were jumping to the beat, Annaed was finally feeling it.

She allowed herself to have one drink, and then moved on to water.

Tom drug her to the dance floor and they danced, his arms around her waist, her eyes partially closed.

After about two hours she retreated outside with him and they lit a cigarette, cooling off before going back in.

Tom watched as she leaned against the railing, her head tilted back, and smoke trailing out of her mouth.

He found it sexy.

She looked up at him and then lifted an eyebrow, "You need something?" she asked.

Tom shook his head, a little embarrassed at being caught, but then again he wouldn't give up the view right at that moment.

She nodded and shut her eyes again, taking another drag at the cigarette, "This is peaceful." She said.

Tom nodded, agreeing silently.

"I like this, haven't been anywhere this peaceful in a while." She muttered.

"Where were you then?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Annaed opened her eyes, looking at him for a few silent seconds before letting some smoke trail out of her nostrils.

"I guess I could tell you." She stated, tapping the ash off the end of the cigarette butt before sighing.

"I was in Iraq for at least a year, when I got out of that hell hole I was shipped back to the US for a little while. Then they sent me here." She stated.

Tom nodded, "What was it like over there?" he asked, for once curious.

She shrugged, "It was war."

….

Alex had spent a fair bit of time trying to explain only rudimentary NAP to Bill but he didn't get it so she gave up. Bill was only willing to try to learn it because he saw something magical in the way her eyes shone with peace and excitement when she talked about it.

"Why don't you give up being an assassin and just be a physicist?" he asked her.

"Because there is no way out," she said, "and you know jobs like this aren't that bad."

"Like this?" he asked watching her.

"No dead bodies, no running for my life, no watching people die, no feeling like I need a hundred showers and knowing that even that will never wash off all the innocent blood I spill?" Bill looked at her with wide eyes.

"How long has it been since you had a boyfriend?"

"Since the Academy, I gave up though because they were brutes."

"Not all guys are like that," he said watching her closely.

"I know, but I can't put another innocent life in danger." she said.

"Even if they are willing to take the risk?"

"Especially not then," she said.

"Couldn't you keep them safe?"

"I could, but there will eventually be someone better than me, and that someone would hurt them," she said.

"I think you worry too much," he said.

"No," she said but she could feel her resolve wavering in his amber eyes.

"Relax," he said running his fingers across her face and pushing her hair away.

"I can't," she said her breath becoming uneven.

"Yes, you can," he said leaning in and kissing her.

…

Casey consumed more drinks, her mind still whirling with earlier necessary things.

She just wanted to forget it, if only for just a night.

Tom watched her as she knocked back drink after drink.

When she finished with her last round she slid off the barstool and then walked towards the dance floor.

He hurriedly followed her, catching hold of her waist, she turned to him and looked up, eyes unfocused.

When she blinked and seemed to recognize him she nodded and then turned back around.

Tom barely caught her words, "Dance with me."

He gripped her waist and trailed after her.

When she reached the middle of the packed bodies she grabbed his other hand and then pulled both of them around so they rested in the middle of her hips.

Then she started rocking back and forth, moving her hips with the beat and closing her eyes.

Tom let her take the lead, doing as she did and staying silent.

After a moment she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head on his chest.

Her military etiquette flew out the window; she wanted to be herself for once in a long while.

The drinks helped her with that, helped drain her of her earlier training, helped her forget everything that had been beaten into her.

Tom knew something was definitely wrong, before she had only allowed him to put his arm on her. Just one arm.

Now she was leaning into him and holding onto him as if he was her last wall of support. Like she would fall if he released her.

Casey sighed and moved a little faster, for some reason she felt completely safe in this man's arms. She never felt like that, she never let herself get close to men after a few years ago.

But his arms around her, his breath on her neck, it was like she was encased in a living comforting wall.

She liked it.

…

Alex's breathe sped. Bill's lips were softer than angel's on hers. He held her face in his hands, how she wanted to kiss him back. He moved one hand to her back. Memories flooded her mind like an ocean. But as always panic dark and gruesome formed in her breast. She freaked. She shoved him back and he staggered and when he looked up she was pressed into the wall. Her eyes were like a frantic deer's. He bowed his head.

"I can't do that," she said. Her breath was fast.

"I'm sorry Alex," Bill really did look apologetic.

"You shouldn't have done that," she said starting to look angry.

"Please don't get mad at me," he said his gold eyes melting.

"Okay," she said looking at her feet.

"Look I just wanted to help," he said. He had no idea how to feel he felt horrified, ashamed, rejected, sad, hurt, and curious.

….

After another hour and a couple more drinks Tom led Casey out of the bar.

She leaned heavily on his arm, "Thanks Tom."

He put her in his Audi and then walked around to the other side, getting in and starting it up.

She was silent the whole trip back to the hotel, Tom glanced at her from time to time.

When they pulled into the parking lot he helped her out of the car, when they were on the elevator he turned to her, "Are you ok?" he asked.

She shook her head, looking at him finally, "No, I'm not." She said.

Tom moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her once again, "Do you need something?" he questioned.

She looked up at him, for a minute all was silent, but then she pulled him down and let a feather light kiss land on his lips.

Instantly Tom had her backed into the corner, arms around her and trailing kisses along her lips and jaw line.

She sighed, this is what she needed, a release.

Tom looked up when the elevator dinged; he took Casey by the hand and led her towards the room.

When they got there he took her to his room, she was completely out of it.

He placed her on the bed and crawled over her body, landing kisses on every exposed part of her body.

Casey sighed in content, eyes closing.

Tom reached her face and held onto it with one hand, kissing her lips once again.

She sighed again and then he pulled the covers up.

…

"Well hello," Alex said her eyes going wide as she stepped into Tom's room. Tom jumped away from Casey.

"Uh," he said and Casey stumbled blearily up.

"Are you drunk?" Alex demanded of Casey, who just stared.

"Uhm, Marcy," Tom said trying to come up with something to say.

"I should have known better than to expect help doing this job," she said.

"Nothing was going to happen," Tom blustered.

"Nothing?" Alex asked backing him up.

"Nothing," he said starting to feel hot.

"Nothing?" She asked running a finger down his chest.

"Nothing." he said again but his breath was short.

"Are you sure?" she said stepping close to him.

"Very," he said breathing hard.

"Promise?" she said pouting and resting a hand on his chest.

"I swear," he said leaning down for a kiss.

"I think not," she said, stepping back.

"Damn," he said.

"Maybe another time," she said walking away.

"Wait," he said running after her.

"Nope," She ducked into Bill's hold in the next room.

"Marcy!" he cried following her.

"Leave her be Tom!" Bill said.

…

. Casey closed her eyes as she lay on the bed.

She was just so damned tired and Tom and Marcella weren't helping things at all. How would she be able to sleep when they were talking in such loud voices next to the bed?

It would be terrific if she could either sleep or do something to take the tiredness away.

She felt the bed dip again and opened one eye, Tom was coming closer, and she found that she didn't really care at that moment.

When he was looming over her again his hand stroked her cheek, she just watched him this time, wondering what he was going to do.

…


	8. Chapter 8

**Assassin 8**

Bill sat on the bed as Alex took a shower. His mind was whirring. When she had pulled away she had looked scared not angry. Why?

"What?" Alex said as she entered the room and Bill sat just watching her.

"Are you afraid of men," he asked quietly.

"You could say that," she said stiffly watching him with her eyes cold.

"Why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said turning away.

"It might help," Bill said.

"Yea it'll help so much," she said sarcastically, "for you to know that I can't let a man touch me because I hate my dad. That everyday I was terrified that either he wouldn't come home or that he would. That I was too stupid to want him gone forever until I was a teenager. It'll help so much to tell you that I'll never have a healthy relationship because I grew up scared stiff of my own father, that I grew up listening to my parents screaming, that I grew up being told how ugly and stupid and fat I was."

"It'll help to know that every time my mom tried to kick my dad out he just came back. It helps to be reminded that I was never good enough for anyone; it helps to remember being yelled at for every little thing because my parents were mad at each other. You need to know that I never knew how I was going to eat because my FATHER never thought of anyone but himself, that he ate everything that came into the house, that I had to hide all my possessions because he would steal and sell them."

"That he yelled at me because a 4.0 isn't good enough, that he yelled at me cuz I'm lazy, and stupid, and I can't do anything right. You need to know that my dad threatened to kill me. That he threatened to kill my pets on a daily basis. That all I ever wanted was to be ignored. That all I ever got was hate. At school all boys ever did was harass me, beat me up, throw things at me. That I was so scared of my dad I would cry when he gave me commands. It helps to tell you that I used to beg in tears for my mom to make him leave and she never did. It helps so much to tell you what I wanted most in the world was to die." Bill just stared at her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"No need," she said bitterly, "and you know what."

"What?"

"The one time I found a guy I could be with... that bitch out there, slipped him a roofies and fucked him..."

"Gott." Bill said quietly.

"Ya Bill, I have a wonderful relationship with men."

"I'm sorry," he said placing his hand on Alex's.

"Don't touch me." she said jerking back and curling up on the bed.

"So sorry," he said quietly.

* * *

Casey turned away from Tom in the night and traveled to the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her clothes and weapons, sliding open the shower door and climbing in.

When she turned on the water she only flinched when the ice cold jet of water hit her body.

She needed to sober up; the cold shower would help her out a lot.

When she was done she put new black clothes on and then walked to the workout room.

There she started on a workout that she didn't think she would stop anytime soon.

It was two in the morning by then.

And she still felt like shit.

* * *

Bill slept on the couch but as soon as he was out Alex got up. She dressed and stepped out. She ran, and ran, and ran, even farther than usual by the time she got back her muscles were burning and her lungs stung.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Bill still on the couch gently she moved him to the bed. She sighed as she did so. He was really light. She sat and watched him sleep; it wasn't like she was going to get any.

"Amavi sed amattavi sed video initum in tu." she said quietly. She was unaware that Bill was truly awake and that though he knew not what she meant he was memorizing the words she said.

* * *

It was six in the morning and Casey was still working out, her muscles screamed at her and her eyes were burning. But she didn't stop.

If she didn't stop she wouldn't remember.

So she wouldn't stop.

While she was still running on the \treadmill the door to the work room opened and Tom stepped in.

He took one look at her and his jaw dropped.

She was a sight, her hair laid flat back on her head, deep black circles under her eyes, and she was absolutely drenched in sweat.

He approached her slowly, she locked her eyes on him and he saw that they were bloodshot.

She didn't stop in her running, the pain in her legs was null now, after a while they had just stopped hurting and become numb.

When Tom was close enough to her he reached up and touched the face of the machine.

She slapped his hand, glaring at him but still not speaking yet.

* * *

Alex went down to an empty room and practiced with her claymore. She was sweating profusely and her muscles were burning, she loved it. Bill sat at his laptop typing in the phrase Alex had said to him.

Eventually he found it and he sat staring blankly at the screen. Had she really said it or was he imagining things? After her spill last night it was hard to imagine her saying something like that.

* * *

Tom managed to talk Casey down, after a while, it took him thirty minutes.

When he finally turned off the treadmill she slowly climbed off, shivering violently.

But instead of letting him take her back to the room she turned and went directly to the steam room.

Tom followed her, "Annaed, turn around, come back to the room." He said.

She shook her head and went inside the giant steam box, Tom sighed but went in after her and sat with her.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, she still sweat profusely, and she wished Tom would leave her alone, but it wasn't to be.

He took her hand, she snatched her hand away.

"Annaed," he started.

"Don't call me that." She ordered, glaring at him.

Tom was taken aback, "But it's your name…"

"No, it very well isn't." she closed her eyes, "It's simply a reverse of my middle name."

"But… why would you lie?" he asked.

"I didn't trust you guys, or Marcella… my name is Casey."

* * *

"Marcy," Bill said coming carefully into the room, "about what you said last night."

"What?" she said her face growing slightly white.

"You speak Latin?"

"German, Gaelic, English, Japanese, Russian and Hebrew also." she said simply.

"Did you mean it?" he said and Alex's movements slowed.

"Did I mean what?" she asked.

"The Latin you spoke last night," he said quietly.

"I did," she said quietly, her hands stilling.

"But you can't love me," he asked. Her look told him what the answer was.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Life is as life does," she said simply.

* * *

"Casey?" he asked.

She only nodded, closing her eyes, "Yes."

He stared at her through the smoke, wondering why she would lie to him.

"Don't think I did it only to you, my life is now a realm of secrets, it wasn't supposed to be. But apparently fate has other plans for me, so here I go with the lies." She sighed.

Then she stood, "Stop caring Tom." She left him in the steam room.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tom asked Bill as soon as he saw him sitting and brooding.

"Marcy," he said simply.

"What about her?" he asked forcing himself to forget about Casey.

"I feel bad for her," Bill said.

"Why?"

"Her father was a jackass, she's afraid of men, and she's fallen in love and can't do anything about it."

"Sorry she loves someone else bro I saw that you liked her."

"I didn't say she loved someone else, I said she can't do anything about it."

"You like her back don't you," Tom asked confused.

"Ja," Bill said.

"Then why not?"

"She's afraid of intimate relationships with men, she's afraid of commitment, and she doesn't want me to get killed." he said as fast as he could.

"She's so scared she won't date you," Tom said.

"She cares about me so she doesn't want me dead."

"Ja, I caught that part," Tom said with an eye roll.

"It's more than scared Tom, you should have seen her face and all I did was kiss her." Bill looked down. He could see it. The pure terror in eyes he thought had no emotions.

"You'll work it out." Bill shook his head, the woman was stubborn as fuck.

* * *

Casey finally walked out of the workout room.

Her legs were like j

* * *

elly, she had to hold onto the wall for support on the way up.

She took the elevator, forgetting her past thoughts on them, and pressed the button.

When she made it to the room she opened the door and went directly to the shower.

In there she stood against the wall for a while, eyes unfocused staring at the ceiling.

Slowly she started tilted sideways, eight hours of nonstop working out with no food or drink wearing on her straining body.

She dry heaved and then crashed to the floor.

* * *

Alex slipped past Bill and Tom her heart wrenching only slightly at Bill's words. She slipped into the room where Casey was and grabbed her cell phone.

"Well hello Casey," she said quietly into space, going through her phone. She smirked as she hit dial and put the phone up to her ear. It was time the government knew what Casey was doing.

* * *

.

Casey was unconscious in the washroom; her head had hit the side of the sink on the way down.

She'd lain there for at least thirty minutes before rolling over and placing her hands under her body. She stood shakily and dressed slowly, not bothering to put her shoes on, when she opened the door to the washroom she stopped, looking at Marcella.

The woman had her cell phone to her ear and was talking to someone on it.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Reporting you," she said snapping the phone shut decisively, "I find drunkenness, sexual acts, and outlandish behavior threats to the mission."

"How dare you," Casey said.

"What are you going to do?"

"Report you," Alex burst out laughing.

"Report me to whom? I have diplomatic immunity in all but my home country and I have special permits and passes for the ending of human life in that," she said with an eyebrow raised, "and last time I checked no one was dead."

Casey quelled the urge to throw a punch, but her hands did fist at her sides.

She glared at the red haired woman, leaning back and forgetting her fatigue.

"Fine." She said, watching a startled look come and go on the other woman's face.

"Fine, I'll go pack, working in Iraq is better than working in a place where there is no action." She stepped around the woman and got her bags together; she snatched the phone from Marcella and then stuffed it in her pocket.

"Walking out on a job? You know I used to think you were reliable, but that was a long time ago. I guess I learned the hard way that you can't trust anyone not even your best friends. Tell me Casey, did you even notice when I left? Did you even care? Or where you just happy to have Collin to yourself?"

Casey froze with her hand on the doorknob, her head jerked so she was looking over her shoulder to stare at the woman who was sneering at her.

Her mind connected the dots.

"Alex." She breathed, pale at the sight before her.

She recovered herself, "You, you really thought that I slept with him on purpose? Of course I noticed you left! I looked for you everywhere!" she turned and dropped her bag, "Collin was yours! I never meant to sleep with him! I went to your house to crash but he was there and I didn't see you! I never meant to sleep with him."

She stayed where she was, hands useless by her side even though she wanted to rush over to the other woman and pull her to her. That wasn't acceptable though, she wouldn't do it.

"Going to tell me he seduced you?" Alex asked angrily. "Because I know that isn't true, he was drugged, he flew to Germany to show me the lab tests to prove it."

"That's not what I'm saying!" she said miserably.

"What are you saying then!"

"I'm saying I never meant to hurt you!" Casey fell to her knees, "I never meant to do any of that shit! I never meant to fuck Collin, I wasn't in my right mind!" she looked up at Alex imploringly.

"How am I supposed to believe that! You knew he was all I had in the world and you took him away!"

"You had everything! You were valedictorian, and athlete of the year and all that shit!"

"What is that? It's nothing, because I had NO ONE everyone hated me, Collin was the only boy who ever talked to me!"

"You had someone, you had me!"

"A hell of a lot of good that did me!"

Casey sighed, "I made one mistake and you run away, how was I supposed to rectify my past wrongs if you aren't there to tell me how to?" she asked.

She looked down, "I know I messed up, I know that, and it cost us our friendship. I wouldn't blame you if you killed me right here, I would simply sit here and allow if it meant, in the end, that you forgave me."

"Don't be so conceited. I didn't leave because of you; I left 'cuz I had no reason to stay."

"Come on, just forgive me," Casey asked, almost in tears.

"Why?"

Casey didn't have a good reason; she simply sat there for a moment, looking at the floor.

She looked up and then stood, "Because… isn't that what friends do? If you even consider us friends anymore." She took a breath, "Because, I apologize for doing those things to you…"

"If I never forgave my parents, the ones I'm supposed to love more than anyone else. Why would I forgive you? Those aren't words I ever want to say." she said turning and walking away.

Casey reached for her and grabbed her arm, "Wait Alex, what do you want me to say? You want to hear how I felt after I did what I did? Do you want me to say that I would rather die than hurt you again?" she asked, one single tear falling from her eye and falling to the floor.

"I don't want you to say anything; I just want you to hurt." Alex said ripping her arm free and walking away.

Casey watched her walk away, wanting to go after her, but knowing she would be rebuked.

She sat on the bed, her head in her hands, where had she gone wrong?

Her phone rang and she sighed as she saw another of her commander's name. This was going to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

AN okay peoples let's see some reviews because i have baskettball and volleyball and drivers for 3 weeks so im going to need some real insentive to write


	9. Chapter 9

**Assassin 9**

"What was that about?" Bill asked as Alex stepped out of the room.

"What was what about?" she asked him looking mildly confused.

"You and Casey," he said.

"Nothing important," she said sliding her hand into his. Bill looked down surprised at the contact.

"Don't worry about it." she said as he glanced worriedly towards the room where Casey was.

After a thorough chewing out from her superior, and two or three warnings, Casey hung up and shivered.

She had to eat something soon, or her body would shut down.

She got up and left the room, grabbing a phone just outside the door and ordering whatever they had that sounded good. When she hung up she took three steps and wavered, but instead of falling she stood stock still and waited.

When the dizziness had passed she walked to a chair and sat on it, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Bill could feel the slight tug of Alex's hand and followed her into the bedroom. Alex released him and leaned against the wall. Her breath came faster.

"Alex are you all right?" Bill asked worried. After the last time he did not try to touch her.

"Just bad memories," Alex said her voice sounding broken. She looked up and Bill saw in her eyes someone who wasn't her. He saw a glimpse of the terrified child who had run from home.

Alex turned out her hands. Bill took them. He stood just in her reach not wanting to scare her. Gently Alex slowly pulled Bill toward her. Bill could see the internal conflict between wanting to be with him and the terror of... something.

Eventually Alex's face rested against Bill's chest. She pulled his hands around herself. He did not change position other than where she put him. He could feel fear and a strange relaxation in her.

Bill was worried that she was pushing herself to hard. She released his hands but he did not move. She rested her hands on his shoulders. She looked up at him her eyes triumphant.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Don't move," she said and slowly she stood up on her tiptoes. Bill stood still as a statue even as gently she pressed her lips to his. She dropped back to her feet shaking slightly.

She looked as if that action that almost every human does, a simple gesture done so many times, was harder for her to do than anything had ever been. Bill still did not move. "Thank you." Alex breathed and let Bill go. Bill stepped away.

"Any time," he said. He watched as she walked away shakily to grab a shower.

When the food came Casey ate slowly, for fear of throwing up if she stressed her stomach too soon.

She knew Tom was watching her, but she wouldn't bring herself to look at him.

When she had eaten what she could she drank some of the water that had been delivered with the food.

Then she stood and went to the room she shared with him and gathered her things for another round of working out.

She passed by Tom, he looked like he wanted to say something but she just brushed past him.

She thought she knew what Alex meant by seeing her hurt. Emotionally, maybe, if that wasn't it then she was clueless.

But yes, staying away from Tom would hurt her, she could already feel the lurch of her heart when he was near.

Yes, staying away from Tom would hurt her, and so Alex would get her wish.

Bill went out to sit with Tom. He glanced at Alex as she emerged, she looked new again. There was a sudden sound that neither Bill nor Tom heard. Alex spun.

The man who had come into the room hoping to get time alone with Bill and Tom to deliver the message of Bill and Tom's stalker. He got no more than a step into the room before Alex had him pinned to the wall with a knife at his throat.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"She sent me!" he said frightened.

"Who?"

"I don't know her name," he spluttered.

"You had best give me better than that!" she said her eyes glowing with anger.

"She said to tell them that she was coming tonight and that they had a choice to make!" he spluttered.

"Good, now how am I to know that you aren't going to run back and tell her about me?"

"I won't I swear!" he said terrified.

"I don't believe you." she said, coldly. She dragged him into the bathroom and Bill and Tom looked at each other with wide eyes.

Casey emerged from the steam room once more and came face to face with a pretty red head girl. She cocked an eyebrow when the girl started to glare at her, "What?" she clipped.

"We want you to stay away from Tom. No American bitch is for him." She snarled.

Casey was unfazed, "That doesn't scare me. I won't stay away from him, and who is we?" she asked.

The girl strutted towards her, "You need to do as we say or you'll die." She tried to slap Casey.

Casey caught her hand with a crushing force, "Think before you act, did you not hear what Tom said about me? I'm in the military." She twisted the girl's hand and then flipped her around so she had her back to Casey.

Casey walked to her bag and brought out her cuffs, she took them with her everywhere. Thankfully she had a reason to use them now.

"Let's go, I need to call the authorities."

Alex emerged from the bathroom and ordered Bill and Tom to their rooms, they obeyed. They both watched through the cracks in the door as Alex let a girl in then the pair went into the bathroom and emerged with a large black bag held between them. Alex was telling the girl where to take the body and that she had already put the correct papers with the body. Bill was staring; she was acting like it was nothing that she had just killed a man. He had heard her say that again and again but to hear and to see where two different things. Bill and Tom stayed in their room fearing the wrath of Alex for their disobedience both feeling scared of her right about then. Alex walked into the bedroom she shared with Bill and Bill stared, she was splashed in blood.

"I hate it when they move around so much," she muttered.

"Uhm," Bill said eyes wide.

"I told you, you would never be able to stand seeing me like this," she said walking towards the bathroom. Bill saw no hurt on her face though she felt that her heart had shattered yet again by the look of pure horror on his face. Once she was in the shower she knelt. Her hands were held tight over her abdomen and tears flowed over her face. She thought she had been passed this… she was so so stupid…

Casey made it to the room with the handcuffed girl close behind her. She was holding onto the middle of them and leading her, though the girl did struggle a little.

When she opened the door she saw Tom standing in the middle of it, looking shell shocked.

When she shut the door behind her he started and turned to look at her, his eyes grew wide when he saw the girl behind Casey.

"Don't let Alex see her!" he exclaimed lowly.

Casey just raised an eye brow and sat to wait for the cops.

She tied the woman's legs together with a piece of rope from her bag and then gagged her.

"Is that really necessary?" Tom asked.

Casey saw the girl's eyes drift over to him, she snatched her chin and gripped it roughly, "Eyes to the front." She ordered, glaring.

The girl's eyes swelled with tears and Casey sneered.

Tom sat down beside Casey and grabbed her hand, she resisted snatching it away but the girl was watching and she needed to keep up the show.

Bill came out and raised his eyebrow.

"We got another one," Tom said grinning.

"The police should be here soon." Casey said.

"Hopefully before Marcy get's out here," Tom said his face paling slightly.

"What happened?" Casey asked.

"She killed this guy, like five minutes ago." Bill said, the girl they had as a hostage eyes went wide.

Casey narrowed hers, she knew she should report the other woman, but Alex was Alex, and nothing would stop her. She shook her head as a flow of memories attacked her, memories of the very high-strung, stubborn, child, Alex. At the same time she knew it had all been a show… Alex had always been an amazing actress.

She got up and headed to the door when a knock was heard.

She let in the policeman and helped him fill out an incident report before giving him the woman and allowing him to place his own cuffs on her before taking hers off.

Then Casey showed them out and turned to the two in the room, "Good night." She left the room.

…

Bill entered his room cautiously. Alex sat typing on her computer. He had no idea what to say or really what to think. Even though he had just seen her kill another man he could not help but feel bad for her.

Her posturing was defensive almost like she expected an attack. Bill was starting to realize what she was feeling. She had killed the man because it was her job, because letting him go would have put Bill in danger but by doing she believed herself to have alienated the one person she was beginning to let herself trust. Bill bit his lip.

He wanted badly to reassure her that he wasn't horrified by what she had just done, but he was. She had told him what she was but seeing her spattered in blood, watching her carry away a body like she was taking out the trash made him shudder.

"Alex," he said.

"There are paparazzi outside, everywhere, they're watching us." she said, which explained why she was sitting so she could not be viewed from the window.

"Oh," he said turning away from the window and digging through his trunk. "We should talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said in a voice that was frozen but somehow Bill knew that if he looked at her face she would look hurt not angry. She was one of those people who turned to fight when they were scared. "It is what I am and I cannot change it."

"I wasn't going to ask you to."

"I scare you."

"What you did scares me, well the dead body does."

"I really wasn't expecting to have to carry dead bodies out of a hotel; I prefer to do things a little more secretly."

"So this was unusual?"

"That I killed him in a public place and got rid of him here? Yea it is. I tend to kill them quietly in their sleep, charges don't carry against me but it's annoying to deal with justice courts."

"Okay then..." Bill said and looked at Alex.

"Yes." she said. Alex tried not to look at Bill; it was easier to pretend like she didn't care that she could never have him if she wasn't looking at him, why had she deluded herself into believing it would work?

"You know Marcy or whatever your name is, I don't think you're a monster." Alex tried not to jump as he came to his knees beside her.

"You're lying to me," she said still without looking at him.

"No, I think that you're life was something I will never understand and that you did what you had to."

"Do you really?" she asked with a bitter laugh.

"Yes," Bill said slowly reaching out a hand to turn Alex's face towards him. "You know if we don't do anything the paparazzi are going to say we are having relationship problems and get nosier.

"You're horrible," she said setting her laptop down and placing both hands on the side of his face.

"I know," he said grinning at her.

"We should warn Tom and Casey about the paparazzi," Alex said making Bill sigh and quickly text something to his brother before tossing the phone across the room.

"Happy?"

"Very," she said.

"You just like telling me what to do," he accused.

"Get used to it," she said laughing.

"I can do that." he said pulling her onto his lap. He paused after that waiting for her reaction. After a minute of silence Alex rested her head against Bill's chest and Bill relaxed.

….


	10. Chapter 10

**Assassin 10**

Tom looked at his phone and read the text that Bill sent him; he sighed and got up, closing his phone and heading for the room.

Casey was sitting on the couch cleaning her gun when he entered.

"I thought you were going to go to bed." He said, thinking that this made his job easier.

"I will in a minute." She answered him, looking up and then back down.

"Bill said the paparazzi are watching us and we need to do something or they will think we are having problems." Tom announced.

Casey glanced furtively towards the window and sighed, putting her gun up, "Well what do you suppose we do?" she asked.

Tom gestured for her to get up, when she did he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her head up so he could lean down. She stiffened a little when his lips met hers but he didn't notice.

Soon he moved them towards the bed and laid her down on it, Casey looked up at him through narrowed eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" she whispered.

"This is usually what I do, trust me on this they will go away." He murmured, moving his lips down the pale column of her throat. She rolled her eyes but bent a leg up and rested her foot on the bed, the other stayed down.

She glanced at the window and saw some dark shapes.

"They're starting to piss me off." She whispered.

Tom looked up at her, "Play along and they will go away." He suggested.

Casey sighed and her hands moved to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

When he began to twine his fingers around her belt she looked back over at the window.

This time it was empty and she blinked, stopping Tom.

When he looked at her with lust filled eyes she pointed to the window and then slid out from under his body, swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and stood.

Then she got some clothes together and went to the washroom, leaving Tom on the bed.

Tom groaned, hitting the mattress with his fist and glancing down at his pants. Why did she have to look over at the window?

He looked up and frowned at it, this time wishing they would appear again.

But his wish wasn't granted and he was left to his frustrated desires.

…

Bill took deep breaths as Alex kissed his face and traced it with her fingers. His breaths were shuddering. He felt passion, it wasn't really lust, and it was perhaps what the Greeks called Eros.

He had an intense desire to pull her close to kiss her to bring her to his bed, but even if he could over power her which he couldn't he would scare her away and that wasn't something that was an acceptable option. So he rested on hand on her hair and another on her back letting her kiss him and touch him.

Gently, so much so that he barely felt it, she slipped his shirt off. She traced the lines of his tattoo and whispered the words against his skin. Every now and then she would look up at him with worry in her eyes as if she was scared she was doing something wrong.

…

Casey came out of the shower with the steam billowing out around her figure in the door.

Her hair was still wet and she had some long pajama pants on with a long shirt covering her torso.

She looked around and saw Tom lying belly down on his bed, head smashed into his pillow.

She rolled her eyes at his figure and strolled to the couch, laying on it on her back and crossing her arms under her head to support it.

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep, ignoring the lack of deep breathing that would indicate that Tom was asleep. She didn't even care.

…..

It didn't even occur to Alex with her current distraction that she should tell Casey the man's message. Bill's fingers trailed the lines of her face and she smiled.

Things progressed as was natural though perhaps far slower than was normal. Bill was completely relaxed and in the moment mostly because Alex hadn't told him the last half of the message, the whole it's the whore or your life part because Alex had no intention of Bill so much as getting hurt.

This girl had no idea what she was messing with.

…

Tom looked over at the figure on the couch; he sighed and rolled over on his back. Why did he like her? She didn't give him sex, she was a bit standoffish, and she probably did more things than he did, hell she probably killed before!

He knew Alex killed people, but that wasn't really a problem, Bill had her.

Casey looked too feminine to kill, like she would rather paint her nails or go to the salon than lift a gun.

He sat up on the bed and got off of it, walking over to the couch and looking down on its sleeping occupant.

He knew it could be uncomfortable.

Tom sighed and leaned down, sliding his arms under her form and picking her up. He turned and walked back to the bed, placing her on it and then sliding the cover over her body.

Then he climbed back into the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and tangling his legs with hers.

…..

After a fair while Alex and Bill just curled up together on the bed.

Alex could still see dark shapes out the window, probably hoping they would get naked. She sighed stood up and shut the curtains, they could find another vantage point or go away with the dirt they had.

She headed into the bathroom as Bill watched her she emerged with her hair down and in loose silk pants and slightly to large tee. She looked a lot different this way. Even without knowing she was a mobile armory she looked intimidating and full of confidence most of the time.

Now she just looked tired and surprisingly vulnerable, though he knew that was an illusion she was as harmless as a rabid cat. She sighed and sat on the floor in front of the pile of armory she usually wore which she had stepped out of photo range to remove to prevent Bill from hurting himself (she knew to do so from experience).

"Do you have to wear those, all the time, how can you sleep in them?" he asked, being cased in blades could not be comfortable could it?

"It's for your safety, the man came with a threat for a reason today. I don't notice them any more for one and for two they were specially made, really comfortable." She said but for Bills sake she did not wrap herself up completely.

She left her hair down and stiletto free. She wore no arm sheaths with her tee only her abdomen and legs were sheathed she stowed the rest in the trunk and crawled back into bed so Bill could hold her though she knew she would not find sleep tonight, not until that girl was dead.

…

Casey woke at least two hours later, she knew immediately that something was wrong as there were things tangled on her torso and with her legs.

She opened her eyes and looked down, letting them adjust before seeing an arm on her waist over the cover.

She rolled her eyes; he just wouldn't give up would he?

She had to say that she liked it, but because she was trying to get back on Alex's good side she couldn't allow this.

Casey took his arm off of her waist and the sat up to untangle his legs from hers.

When all of that was done she climbed out of the bed and left the room for some water.

…

Alex knew that it would be easy to take the woman, but she couldn't help but think that they could have made it a little harder, maybe?

Bill didn't even awake as Alex left the bed picked up a gun and a katana and headed to the kitchen where the noise was coming from. The woman was giving instructions and two men were listening, just three? They were pathetic; Alex knocked one guy out before they realized she was there.

Casey stayed in the shadows and watched for a second; Alex took one guy down and then moved on to the woman. Casey bolted forward and pressed a pressure point on the other guy's neck, he crumpled immediately.

She looked up to see that Alex had the woman jammed in a corner with a sword across her neck and a slender blade pressed to her chest. Somehow both she and Casey knew that blade would pierce both heart and lung if Alex used it, she would die fairly quickly but it would hurt and it would be messy. The girl's chest rose and fell in terror.

"Who are you?" the girl demanded her voice shrill with terror.

"Bill's girlfriend." Alex said with a devilish grin.

"You're a freak," she said.

"No, I'm an assassin, you're the freak sneaking in here to kill the man you claim to love."

"I do love him!" she exclaimed.

"No, you don't know what love is stupid." a small part of Casey wanted to let Alex kill the crazy bitch. Another part knew if she tried to stop Alex, she might get killed and the girl would get away. Another said that she had to save the girl.

"You're the stupid one!" the girl said looking flustered.

"I am not the one who is pinned to a wall with the blade to my throat." Alex said twitching it enough to draw blood to make her point.

"Fight me fair, no weapons!" the girl said seizing a desperate chance. Casey winced she hadn't seen Alex fight since she returned from the school but she had seen her fight, a lot, before she left and she could best anyone who wasn't professionally trained and some who were.

"That's the only stipulation? No weapons?" Alex asked carefully not showing anything in her face. Even the emphatic gleam was gone.

"Yes!" The girl said thinking that since Alex's eyes went dark that meant she wasn't confident.

"I'll take it." Alex said tossing aside the blades and un-strapping her abdomen case and tossing it aside, she left her legs be, she may need them.

Casey picked up the weapons to get them out of the way; she knew not to stop Alex once she was set on something. The best thing to do was to get everything out of the way and then just watch the fireworks.

She placed the weapons on a table and then retreated to a far corner, best not to stay close to the fight, Alex could sling things far.

She watched them, eyes calculating.

"Please don't be too loud, there are people sleeping," Alex said quietly.

"You'll be the one who is screaming," said the girl with a snarl far more confident with the blades away. Alex closed her eyes and bowed her head, shifting from foot to foot as if waiting for a whistle.

The girl stepped forward with a turn punch to catch Alex unawares. Casey hissed she had seen Alex do this a hundred times. She brought a vicious block through the girl's punch throwing the girl hard to the floor a few feet away.

Alex paced towards her and the girl got up. Alex faked a strong punch the girl blocked it and Alex swung her box and gave her a strong upper cut to the chin. Casey shook her head, Alex could have beaten this girl before she became an assassin what was the dumb bitch thinking?

The girl next tried to kick Alex in the shin, hoping to cripple her, but Alex just jumped and landed silently. Then she did a roundhouse kick to the girl's head, it connected and the girl flew around in about two circles before falling to the ground with a thump.

Alex was on her back before she could move. She drew a tight grip in her hair and brought her to her feet. She drew her back and just before the girl tipped and slammed her hard into the floor. Several times.

"Now bitch," she said kneeling hard on the pressure point in the girl's back, "what am I to do with you?"

Casey knew better than to interrupt, Alex would do whatever she wanted; there was nothing that could stop her.

So she turned and faced the wall, numbing her mind to what she was sure she would hear.

Alex flipped the girl over and slowly with her hand over the girls mouth to muffle sound began to push her favorite set of stilettos into the girl's stomach. She shrieked but Alex checked that not even feeling the teeth deep in her skin.

The girl was writhing so Alex pulled her knives and slit her throat. The blood sprayed her. All of her anger leaked away, with the girl's blood and pain. She stood up and looked down at herself and the mess she had made. Casey turned at the sound of Alex's voice.

"I hate arteries," with that she set off to the shower leaving Casey to do the cleaning if she would. She did however call her friend, her cleaning crew if you would.

Casey watched Alex leave the room and then got to work; she pulled a pair of gloves out of her pocket and then fixed the dead girl into a position that would not get in her way.

Then she started cleaning up the blood around her on the floor, luckily the floor wasn't carpet where the blood lay. When Casey was finished with that she opened the door to the hall and allowed a woman in, the woman looked at her sideways but went to the dead woman.

She pulled out a black bag from her pack and then Casey moved to help her put the body in it. The woman zipped it up and then left, returning with a laundry cart.

They hauled the body in it and then covered it with the dirty sheets inside.

The woman left without a word spoken between them and Casey shut the door behind her.

Then she mopped the place with a gallon of hot water mixed in with four cups of bleach to take away any residue blood.

The smell of bleach was strong but she was used to it.

Alex realized that in her rush she had not marked the girl, swearing colorfully she quickly texted Enna her cleanup crew, Enna knew the mark having graduated from the place herself but it really was Alex's job to mark the girl.

Alex emerged from her shower dressed and clean to find that her mess had been removed, that was nice, blood was a messy substance. She glanced at Casey yawned and went back to curl up next to Bill.

Casey returned to the room she shared with Tom and gathered clothes to take another shower.

When she was done she glanced at the clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She curled up on the couch then, yawning, and then fell into a light slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning she woke up refreshed, still a little tired, but relatively ok. She rose from the couch and dressed, strapping on her weapons, and then leaving the room.

Tom was still asleep.

Casey took a menu from a drawer in the kitchen part and then gripped the phone, ordering what sounded good.

Alex awoke to find herself wrapped in Bill's arms. It was a surprisingly warm awakening from her usual life. Bill was toying with her hair. She rested her hand on his chest which rose and fell softly.

Her fingers followed the jet black lines of ink in his skin. Bill rolled over slightly and kissed her. Alex felt her breath halt. Bill watched her nervously as she forced herself to breathe again.

"Sorry," he said holding himself over her in a way that was not making it easier for her to regain her breath for more than one reason.

"No you aren't" she said crinkling her nose and making Bill smile.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he said genuinely sincere. Neither of them noticed the door crack open and a silhouette appear in the door and watch them for a moment before turning away. This was in fact the exact reason Alex did not want to be doing this... but she really really did.

Casey paid the man who gave her the cart of food and then turned to find Tom walking out of his bedroom.

She took a plate and then sat at the couch, starting to eat slowly.

She tried not to think of what she had seen earlier.

Tom sat beside her soon enough and turned on the television, starting to eat food from a plate of his own as well.

"I'll go see if Alex and Bill are up yet," Casey said to Tom. Opening the door Casey paused her eyes going wide at what she saw. Bill, shirtless, had himself held over Alex.

She remained frozen for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and shutting the door.

She couldn't have Tom, but Alex could have Bill.

She felt a spark of anger rise in her heart but quelled it, Alex deserved this. She didn't, probably wouldn't ever, so she must keep her thoughts to herself on this matter.

She didn't notice Tom asking her a question, when he finally got tired of asking her he got up and then walked to Bill's door.

He opened it and then looked in, what he saw made him stop breathing.

"What the hell Bill!" he exclaimed, Bill looked over at him, disappointment in his eyes.

Tom couldn't understand how Bill could stand to be around someone who killed people.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

Bill stood up very slowly and Alex slipped out from under him her pale cheeks turning the color of roses but as she was studying the floor this could not be seen.

"Only what you've done at least once a week since we were thirteen." he said calm as he believed himself to be doing nothing wrong.

"Perhaps I should say with whom?" Tom said angrily.

"With a woman, one I care about and who cares about me!" Bill said annoyed.

"Because she's paid to!" Alex looked up at this then down she had been called worse things than a whore, she was however quite worried about how bill might take that.

"Tom what is wrong with you?"

"No Bill what is wrong with you she kills people!"

"You steal people's virginity what's the point?"

"That's not what we're talking about! She kills people."

"Well not me!"

"Bill less than twenty-four hours ago she was covered in human blood!"

"Actually about four," Casey added. Alex made a face as they all looked at her.

"She was going to kill you," she said with a shrug, "next time I'll leave her to it, no?"

"You see Bill, she's completely blasé!"

"She saved your ass."

"You're hopeless!"

"Stop fighting!" Alex said into the fray. The men froze. "Tom yes I kill people and Bill his reaction is normal." she said and walked away while both men stared.

Casey stared after her and sighed, Bill walked after her, both going out the door at almost the same time.

She turned her attention to Tom; he was glaring at the floor with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, cocking a smooth eyebrow.

Tom looked up at her, in truth, he didn't really know why he did that, was he jealous?

Or maybe he was concerned for Bill; the woman was a killer, dangerous.

He watched as Casey got tired of waiting for an answer and turned to walk away.

He put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her, and when she turned to face him he looked down at her.

"What do you know about her? Is she safe?" he asked, eyes pleading for a straight answer.

Casey took a moment to consider her words, "She's not safe, she kills people…. But, she cares about him; even I can see that, she wouldn't hurt him if she had to. She would try to distance herself, tell him no, at first."

Tom looked over her shoulder and stared at the closed door, his brother and she were out there. He wanted to go hide Bill from her, not knowing what could happen.

Casey saw his concern written on his face, she sighed and turned away from him, his hand dropping from her shoulder.

"Leave them be Tom, if she would hurt him she would have done it by now." She said, putting the used plates back on the tray.

Tom watched her, wanting to believe her, but not knowing whether he should or not.

"Sorry," Alex said looking at her bare feet.

"It's not your fault." Bill said feeling now as not a good time to reach out to her as much as he wanted to

"It is," she said, "This is yet another reason why I should stay far far away from you."

"Please don't say that it would be horrible if you left."

"I can't believe that Bill because chances are one day I will HAVE to leave and it'll only kill us both."

"Most girls want to hear forever."

"Most girls are dumb enough to believe in forever." she said sharply.

Tom came up behind Casey while she was cleaning; he let his eyes travel over her body.

When she didn't acknowledge him he placed a warm hand on her waist, immediately Casey froze, looking over her shoulder at him.

"What?" her voice was a bit rougher than she realized.

Tom looked up at her bright blue eyes, they sparked fire.

He wanted her and he wanted to know her.

"Have you ever?" he wasn't asking anything sexual; she knew that, she knew exactly what he was asking.

"No, I might as well have though, for all the good it's done me." She told him, turning around to face him.

Tom moved closer, Casey narrowed her eyes.

Alex sat with Bill as they ate with a silence. Alex using almost every ounce of self control she had not to reach out and touch them, which given her current argument about it being better would be counterproductive.

Bill however did not have years of physical education and mental torture, he could not help but reach across the table to take her hand and she could not pull away.

Casey pulled away from Tom and sighed, Tom narrowed his eyes, "Why do you do that?" he asked, "Why do you keep pulling away? I know you want this." He told her.

Casey frowned slightly, "Because I can't, I made a promise to someone." She told him.

Tom caught her hand, "To whom? A guy somewhere? A girl? Damn it, tell me." He ordered.

Casey tried to jerk her hand away, but Tom held it tighter, it hurt slightly, "I don't have to answer you." She said coldly.

Tom snorted, "Actually, you do, we pay you, remember? So you have to answer anything we ask of you." He stated.

Casey snarled under her breath, glaring at him through fire blue eyes now.

"So answer me, who did you promise and what did you promise?" he asked.

Casey pulled at her hand again but Tom wasn't letting it go anytime soon.

"Fine! I promised an old friend that I wouldn't do anything with anyone. Because I broke her heart a long time ago, and this is my punishment." Her voice cracked a bit.

"Now, let. Me. Go!" she jerked her hand away and then picked up her work out bag, running out of the room soon after that.

Tom watched her go.

Tom never thought to turn around for the old friend who was currently trying very hard to pretend that her hand didn't exist.

Casey moved the weight up and down, concentrating on it and only it.

She needed to keep her heart and feelings in solitude; Tom was making it very hard for her though.

She needed to make this up to Alex; if she did then maybe she would be forgiven.

No matter what, she wouldn't fail Alex, not again.

Once was enough to make her feel like she deserved Hell.

….

Alex wondered why Casey was rejecting Tom. Alex was enjoying it but what did that have anything to with anything? Casey need not make up for her past grievances, no one else would.

No one else had ever offered the pretense of a care for Alex not even her own parents... perhaps she should give Casey points for that one. That idea of mercy fled from her mind at the reinstatement of the memory of Casey and Collin on the bed together. Alex's face twisted and Bill looked at her worried.

She sighed, Collin had flown over several countries to prove to her that he had not been in his right mind and that still he loved her and she hadn't taken him back why should she take Casey back.

It wasn't that she didn't think they deserved her it was that she didn't want the memory to come into her head every time she was near them, her face was beginning to look like a rain cloud and Bill was worried.

"Marcy?" he asked her.

"Just memories Bill," she said slipping away from his touch, she didn't deserve it, "I'm going for a work out."

….

Casey looked up when the door to the room opened, she expected Tom to walk through it. She was surprised when Alex came through instead.

She looked at her warily, wondering what she was doing; Alex would rather run or something.

She placed the weights back in the corner and then went inside the sauna, sitting down calmly.

After a moment Alex came in and sat down across from her.

Alex watched Casey with speculation.

"What are you doing?" she said finally.

"I was working out?"

"No, stupid, with Tom!"?"

"Nothing?"

"Why?"

"Because, you don't want me too?"

"Are you retarded?!" Alex asked before shaking her head, "I know the answer to that one."

"What so you want me to date him?!"

"Of course I don't, I hate you!"

"You lost me," Casey said.

"I don't like you, I don't want you to be happy, and you are mentally incompetent enough to go along with it!"

Casey sighed, burying her face in her hands, "Alex, I know you hate me, and I deserve it for what I did to you. I don't get why you are so upset about me being unhappy, it's what you want!" she stated, looking up at her long time friend.

"Once again this human conundrum, what happened to self preservation? I have a problem with people who are retards. It doesn't matter what I think. This is life, I'm not going to forgive you, get over it."

Casey stared at her for a minute before growling and leaving the sauna.

If Alex wasn't going to forgive her, fine, it was a wasted effort.

Tom looked up when she burst into his room without knocking.

He was sitting on his bed, which was perfect for her.

"Casey? Wh-" his words were cut off when Casey grabbed his shirt and slammed her lips into his.

If Alex wasn't going to forgive her, then she shouldn't stop herself.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" Bill asked Alex as she walked into the room.

"You bet'cha." she said with an evil smirk.

"What the hell did you say?"

"Nothing you would understand." she said leaning against him, and making him forget entirely about his train of thought.

"I feel like I should storm in there and demand to know what he is doing," Bill said still upset about the mornings interruption.

"How about we leave them be, and spend some time with each other?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We can do that," he said pulling her to the bed room. So perhaps her motives were not as selfless as they seemed.

Casey let Tom do whatever he wanted with her body; of course she had her fair share to do with him.

She watched him as he drove into her from above, his eyes hooded and his body flexing. Sweat ran down his body making his skin glow a little in the light from the restroom.

She pushed him off of her after he had stopped and then went to the restroom to clean up.

She still didn't know why Alex did what she did, why she wouldn't forgive her. But if she wasn't to be forgiven, then it wasn't her place to try to be forgiven.

Not anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex closed the curtains and divested herself of the weapons she was carrying.

"Why do you take them off now?" Bill asked.

"Because last time I tried to do something with them on my boyfriend nearly lost his hand." she said with a smirk.

"That's nice," Bill said watching her, now she was dressed only in short tight shorts and a tank top.

"What is your real name?" he asked her as she came closer to him.

"If I tell you, you'll use it and that will get us all in trouble." she said.

"Please, it feels wrong, it feels like I'm with a stranger." he said running a hand down her side.

"Fine, my name is Alex if you must know."

"That's pretty," he said running his hand through her hair.

"Sure," she said shaking her head.

"What color is your hair?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"This isn't natural silly." he said.

"Well I know... it's just an odd question."

"Well what color is it."

"Dark brown," she said making a face.

"Is it like this?" he asked running a hand through the long straight sheet.

"No, it's curly." she said with a sigh. Bill sighed and ran his hands over her.

"Can you put it back?" he asked. She nodded.

"Are we good now?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I feel like I fell in love with a stranger," Bill said.

"That's because you did." she said with a sigh.

"Why do you want me?" he asked her looking into her eyes, "I just can't stay away!" he smiled at her.

"Well I know how that feels." he said gently kissing her and the words were over. Alex was surprised; she did not find herself scared under the touch of his hands.

She was not horrified or frightened but relaxed, enthralled. The touch of his skin was like morphine, it erased the pain that had haunted her for so long.

Bill felt much the same way, loneliness had haunted him for so long but now he felt like the pain of the emptiness was fading away. Her hands were careful but steady on his body. Her lips were warm and soft. It was like heaven on earth.

Casey felt him enter the shower behind her before his hands cupped her body. She looked at him over her shoulder and sighed just a little.

He was going to get attached, either that or she would.

That wouldn't be pretty when she finished the mission and had to leave… or if she got killed.

She stared at him still as he moved the shower head away so it wasn't spraying on his face.

"Tom." She muttered, watching him warily.

He glanced up at her and then frowned, putting a hand on her back and pushing her until she leaned forward.

….

Alex smirked as she made a phone call. She told Casey she should be with Tom not that she should make it easier.

Alex quickly gave Casey's superiors that the subject was now deceased and the mission was over. She grinned setting her phone on the floor and heading back to Bill.

…..

Casey woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She grabbed it and then flipped it open. "Hello," she answered.

Her boss's voice gave her the orders, Casey was a bit surprised but her mind quickly calculated. Alex probably told them.

She accepted the orders without complaint and then rose from the bed. She put on some new clothes and then packed everything.

When she had put her Glock in its strap on her waist, she turned to see Tom still in bed.

She shrugged and made her way out the bedroom door.

Alex grinned at Casey from her spot curled up with Bill on the couch. Casey sent her a glare and walked out Tom staring after her.

"See you never Casey," Alex called after the girls retreating back. All of the muscles in Casey's back went taught as she froze, Alex grinned. Bill raised an eyebrow and ran a hand over Alex's hair.

Casey sent a glare Alex's way and then placed her bag on her shoulder. "I should hope not to see your deceitful face again. Next time I do, I won't hesitate to turn you in. Remember that." She then walked to the door and opened it.

Tom looked like he wanted to say something but the door slammed shut before he could utter a sound.

Alex got off of Bill's lap and headed to the door.

"Turn me in for what? Stopping a military agent from breaking orders?" she said with wide innocent eyes and a slight pout that had one over every one she had tried it on but she wasn't trying to win Casey over she was trying to piss her off.

"For murder."

"You have nothing on me, and you definitely won't if you pass in your sleep." she said with a smile.

Casey sneered. "We have a file on you, even if you had killed me it's still there. If you hadn't of said anything I could have had it 'disappear'."

She walked off before Alex could get another word in and went down the stairs. Casey walked out of the lobby and then jumped into a waiting military car.

Alex laughed a quite laugh that was all together evil sounding. Did Casey really think that Alex didn't know what her file held? Or should she say files? all of them under different names and different faces in different countries, all clean and neat as a five year olds.

Tom looked at Bill and frowned. "What just happened?" he asked, glancing back to the door where both females had disappeared.

Bill shrugged, not really knowing.

When Alex came back in Tom demanded an explanation. "Her mission was over, so I called her superiors." she answered without a care.

Tom stared at her for a second, and then turned and left the room, wondering why Alex didn't leave as well. The threat was gone, and if someone he actually liked had to leave, then why didn't Alex go as well?

"I'm here because Bill doesn't want me to leave." she said smiling at him from the kitchen.

"I didn't want Casey to leave!" Tom said.

"Casey has a job to get back to," Alex said rummaging around and lighting the stove, "Plus she doesn't want to live with me anymore!" she said in a tone that suggested she was proud of herself.

"Don't you?"

"I could never work again and be set for life."

"Then why do you?"

"Because If I'm not the best then the best will get me."

Tom resisted the urge to throw something at her and turned to Bill. "Fine person you picked out to love." He snarled, leaving the kitchen and going to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

He gathered his clothes and went to the restroom to take a shower.

"One cannot chose who they love," Alex said beginning to cook.

"Would you be here if you could?"

"No I would choose not to love or choose that you did not love me?"

"Why?"

"Because I fear that you will not make it out of these years alive."

Tom sat on his bed and fiddled with his lip ring as he picked up his controller for the Xbox three sixty that sat in front of the TV.

He sighed and threw the controller down after a few seconds of looking at it.

He didn't really know how lonely it could be without someone beside him making fun of him.

Tom got up and gathered his keys, phone, and license.

He left the room and ignored the two in the kitchen, going out of the hotel room altogether.

He walked down to the lobby and head more than saw Tobi come up behind him. The older man had a familiar presence.

"Bill?" Alex asked handing him a platye of food.

"Yea?"

"Do you think you could come home with me?"

"To your home?"

"It's the only way i feel like you'll be safe."

"I don't know," he said.

"Please?"

"I'll think about it."

….

Tom did what he normally did when he was trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head.

He went out and partied.

…..

Casey hadn't left the country yet, her flight at the airport was delayed due to weather and she called her commander to tell them she would be late.

Unsatisfied but they couldn't really argue.

After a while of sitting in the hotel she had gone to after she had left she went to work out.

The gym was better here than it was there, and when she was done with the weights she went to the steam room.

After about thirty minutes of sitting there the door opened and she looked up sharply.

A dark figure came in and made its way towards her. She narrowed her eyes to see better and then sucked in a sharp breath.

The guy sat next to her and then looked over at her, a smile lighting his face.

"Hey." He said softly.

She couldn't speak.

"It's been a while, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Casey finally found her words. "My flight was delayed, I was going back to America." She answered.

The guy nodded. "Yea, my flight was delayed too, damned snow come out of nowhere." He laughed.

She nodded. "What were you doing here Edwin?" she asked.

Edwin shrugged. "Some sort of vacation." He answered.

They had grown up together, sort of, and both had gone into different branches of the military. Edwin was in the Army.

"So, you going back to the U.S. as well?" she asked after a minute of silence.

He nodded, Casey smiled. "Great." She said.

…

Alex breathed as quietly as she could as she stepped into the man's house. She knew where all the securities where but she could not help but be nervous, it was a habit.

She slowly relaxed but did not come off alert as she got deeper into the house. Everything was going according to plan. Suddenly her heart sped up as she heard footsteps in the hall.

She backed up until she was against a door but suddenly the door opened and she found herself in strong arms.

"The little dove finally came." a voice said, a voice she knew far to well.

"Let me go!" she said curling into a ball forcing the man to hold all of her weight which he did easily, 'damn' she thought 'that was usually the fastest way to get out.'

"I don't think I will, you only get away from me once little dove."

"Go to hell!" she said her face twisting in anger.

"How about you play nice little bird; or I will send a few friends of mine to catch that pretty boy play toy of yours." Alex's face drained of blood and she froze.

"I thought so, now come along like a good girl and maybe you'll be the only one to die tonight." Alex went along with, the man it wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Raul why are you doing this?" she asked changing tactics.

"I told you little dove no one escapes from me."

"Come on Raul, I'm not this important, I'm sure there are way prettier girls that want you." she said.

"Of course there are Dove but no one escapes from me."

"It's not like I told anyone, no one knows! I figured you would want something prettier."

"Of course but that doesn't mean you can leave."

"Common you know that you are way too good for me anyway."

"Yes, Little Dove, but be silent because none of this can save you now and if you keep talking I'll personally make sure you get to watch your lover die before you do." Alex bit her lip. Raul tied her to a chair and she almost started laughing, then he pulled out a bat.

Quickly she slipped a knife from its sheath and worked on cutting the ropes. She wasn't fast enough the bat hit her. She reeled but kept cutting. She wasn't sure how long it took to get loose or how many times he hit her but she got loose.

She lunged under a swing and gutted him from pant line to rip cage. Slit the throats on both his guards then kicked out the window and jumped. She swore as she landed two stories down, rolled, and got up dripping with blood, both hers and not, and glass.

Alex stole back into the house with hushed curses on her breath. She froze inside the door, she could hear soft breathing from the chair, was Bill awake? He soon would be if he was not. Alex slipped into the bathroom before turning on the light and taking out her phone.

"Hey Enna, could you come over, now, please?"

"What did you do?" a slightly annoyed and ruffled voice said.

"Well I kind of fell out of a window. Jumped actually but..."

….


	13. Chapter 13

….

Tom stumbled into the house Tobi drove him to and fell over the couch to land on the floor with a grunt and a thud.

He held his head as he got up and then stood shakily.

Tom shook his head slowly and then tried to stand, no luck.

He fell back on his ass as soon as he got his legs underneath his body.

Tom sighed loudly and then looked up as a light flooded his body.

Bill stood before him in his doorway, one eyebrow lifted high.

Tom scowled at him and then tried to stand again, this time he was more successful and he shuffled past his twin.

Bill grabbed his arm and tried to stop him. "Tom, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he asked.

Tom shook his arm free of Bill's grip and glared at him. "Shut the fuck up, you're part of the damn problem." He retorted.

Bill stood still as he heard this come out of Tom's mouth. "What?" he asked quietly.

Tom sneered. "You and her, if you have each other no one else matters, especially if she sees other people and wants to get rid of them." He halfway turned away from Bill.

Bill couldn't find an answer.

"I bet you don't even care, she can drive away anyone she wants, and you wouldn't give a fucking damn." Tom glared at Bill. "I hope you're fucking happy with her Bill." He turned away from Bill and then thought better of it.

"Actually… I'm going to leave, goodbye." He turned back to the front door and grabbed the keys to his car.

Bill started to come after Tom then. "No, Tom, what the fuck has gotten into you?" he asked.

Tom didn't say another word; he opened the front door and walked out, slamming it shut behind his retreating figure.

Bill went to the door and opened it again, going out and trying to stop his twin.

Tom shook him off yet again and then climbed in his car, he turned it on and then looked back at Bill.

Bill flinched, Tom looked demonic in the light of the dashboard, it glanced off his sharp features.

Tom gave Bill the finger and then drove off.

Bill ran back in the house and picked up his cell phone, calling Tobi.

….

"Way to go smarty," she said with a laugh but Alex could hear the car starting.

"Ya well Raul hit me with a bat."

"He's back?"

"Not anymore."

"Nice, so you need me to get the glass out?"

"And get Bill outta the country."

"Not you?"

"Ima kill these bastards."

"Maybe you should take Bill to the school?"

"No!"

"He should see it and most of Raul's allies still go there."

"Maybe but please just come one."

"I'm almost there." She hung up the phone.

….

"Well you look a little better." Enna said half an hour later.

"Maybe worse." Alex said, the bruises from the bat were coming up and she was covered in cuts.

"What happened?" Bill asked, he had been waiting not so patiently outside of the room.

"I was beaten with a bat and I jumped out a window.

"Okay," he said shaking his head and pulling her into his arms. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I told you that I would come home."

"And you did."

"And I always will, but Bill you have to go back to Germany for a while."

"Tom is still pissed at me."

"Then go make it up with him, Bill those people know where we live you have to get out. Or I have to and if I leave they'll get you to get me."

"You'll come back if I go?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll go."

"Thank you and goodbye." she said disappearing out the door.

….

Bill managed to get Toni to find Tom.

The two men returned to the house, Tom glaring at the floor with his arms crossed over his chest like a petulant child.

"Come on Tom, we have to go." Bill called, bringing a bag from his room.

Tom looked up at him. "What?" he asked.

Bill placed his bags on the floor by the couch. "I packed some of your shit, now you have to pack the rest of it." He stated.

Tom was even more confused. "I don't get it." He said softly.

"Alex told me that we need to go back to Germany, if we don't listen to her we'll die." Bill placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom slapped him away. "Whatever, I don't care what she says." He snarled.

Bill frowned, and then turned to look at Tobi. "Can you help him out Tobi?" he asked.

Tobi nodded and then led Tom to his room.

Once there Tom sat on the bed and refused to move.

Tobi sighed and moved around to gather his clothes and toss them in the bag.

When all the bags were filled Tobi took them to the other room and Tom stayed on the bed.

After about ten minutes Bill walked into the room and grabbed Tom. "Come on, we have to leave." He said, tugging at his twin's arm.

Tom glared at him and he blinked.

The woman Tom had seen in the other room drifted in. "Are you ready? What's taking so long?" she looked between the two.

"Tom doesn't want to go." Bill supplied.

She looked at Tom. "Get up and come on if you don't want to die a horrible death."

Tom leaned away from Bill. "Why do you always do what they say?" he asked, glaring.

Bill sighed. "Because I love her and because I don't want to die." He tugged at Tom's arm again and this time succeeded in getting him to his feet.

Before Tom could sit back down Bill was behind him and pushing him forward.

Tom tried to resist but when Bill wanted to be he could be strong.

Finally they were in a black van and the woman was driving them to an airport.

Tom stared out the window; arms crossed, and ignored everyone.

When they arrived at the airport the woman escorted them to a waiting jet and then stood outside of it as the door shut.

She ran back to the van and picked up her cell phone.

….

Alex sent her staff home. She carefully moved every part in her body a few bruises and lots of cuts but she was fine. She almost laughed; Raul's cronies came straight through the front door. She recognized them from school.

She slit his throat before he could get all the way into the house. The next one took a swift kick in the face that knocked him out. The hit the third with the handle of her blade.

Carefully she stripped them of weapons and tied them tight to a few things she had set aside in the basement for just such cases. Muttering about how fat men were she headed for the back door where she could hear an intrusion.

More of Raul's cronies the retards must have thought to ambush her. She dispatched two and dragged the third one down once he had been incapacitated.

"I think this is a record even for me." she said splashing one man with icy water to awaken him. Not going to go into all the gory details but she got the location and number of people who were after here and all but one man was dead.

She killed him and sent for Collette to get the bodies; she did however remember to mark all of them. She slipped into the place where the meeting of these freaks was to take place there were only 5 or so left. she got the first two.

She swore silently as the next three entered together. She knew these boys, they were good, not as good as she was, but not wanna be's either.

Silently she slipped into the kitchen and slipped poison into their wines then let them out. She hid in the corner as one man came in saw the wine as greedily grabbed them bringing them out to his friends.

Alex shook her head, it was never safe to just drink something like that, they didn't even notice she had opened the bottles. She laughed as they slumped, dead. She shook her head calling Collette and slashing her mark into the men's chests.

Their families deserved decent burials at least. She realized she was shaking, she was completely exhausted. She had to sleep. She headed for a hotel. She wished she could say this was the end of it but you never knew how many snakes were in a garden.

…..

-a week later

She stepped off the plane. She had nothing but a back pack thrown over her shoulder. Everyone tried to avoid looking at her. She did not try to hide her injuries.

She shook her hair out, what was Bill going to say? Her hair was now mahogany, curly, and fell to the middle of her back. The waist length tresses were gone.

She hoped he didn't hate it; it was after all her natural hair. She had also removed her contacts and her eyes had gone from mystic emerald to a deep forest color.

Her skin bore no cosmetics and it was even paler than it had seemed before, mostly because she had been using a color tint to the colorlessness of her skin was not evident. She wore basic heavy duty camo pants the kind that she could hide anything in and still move around.

She wore a tee shirt and a hoodie. The bruises on her face had reached their prime and were healing making half of her face and a lot of her shoulders and back (Raul had shit aim) a disgusting yellow purple color.

Her arm as in a sling, she had a slight lip from a knife to the foot, and she was still covered in a myriad of cuts and bruises but she was happy because the men who had threatened Bill were dead.

She had left a very deep message in the minds of everyone who might have thought to bother her.

…..

Bill reclined against his couch. He and Tom were doing better but things still weren't great. They were currently watching the news. Both Tom and he watched with eyes as the reporter spoke: "A week ago a body of a suspected drug lord was found dead with 2 of his men. An insider found them.

When police went to check on the rest of his men to find the suspect they found that every single man had been murdered. The police tell us that there is no evidence, not a single shred.

The police tell us there is nothing to fear, these men were killed by someone they crossed, that message was made very clear. Rest in peace twenty three criminals are dead and their Killer will not hurt us. Some people are even calling the Killer Avenger..." the rest of the reporter's words were cut short as someone opened the door. The both jumped; they KNEW they had locked the doors.

"Sorry to scare you," a familiar but tired voice said, "but I couldn't knock."

"Alex!" Bill said bounding over to her and wrapping her in his arms as she dropped her bag and wrapped one arm around his neck.

He kissed her deeply, his tongue slipping past her lips before they broke free and pulled her to his chest and just held her there.

She squirmed slightly seeing as her broken arm was trapped between the two of them.

"Sorry," Bill said sheepishly letting her go.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked in a not so pleased to see you voice. "You look like you got hit by a car."

"How about you get dragged into an attic, roped to a chair, beaten with a bat, shoved out a window, then have to track down and kill twenty three fighters, assassins, and thugs so that you're love and his ungrateful brother cannot be killed as they sleep, and tell me how wonderful you look." Alex retorted.

"So you killed all those men?" he asked gesturing to the T.V.

"One shot himself when he saw me."

"That's nice." Tom said.

"It's one less for me to have to kill." she said with a shrug.

"You killed twenty three men for me?" Bill asked his eyes wide.

"Yea," she said with a small smile.

"Whoa," he said shaking his head as if he couldn't comprehend it, probably because he couldn't.

"I like your hair," he said running his hands through her curls.

"They're natural," she said with a laugh.

"And your eyes?" he asked she was surprised there really wasn't a huge difference.

"Natural," she said.

"Skin," he said distinctly remembering her being less albino looking last time they met.

"Natural, this is me; this is what i really look like."

"I think it's beautiful."

"Get a room," Tom said annoyed, not that he could REALLY say anything.

"I think we will," Bill said pulling Alex with him, Tom gagged. Bill shut the door gently behind Alex and drew her to him.

"He hates me," she said.

"No he doesn't he just isn't sure about how he feels, he'll com round."

"Are you sure, I don't want you two to fight."

"Positive, you aren't going anywhere," he said putting his lips to hers.

….


End file.
